The Simple Things in Life
by HJfan
Summary: AU Finchel. Finn was the popular kid in high school and Rachel was the outsider. Now Rachel is a famous singer and Finn is her new bodyguard. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The New Job

_AU Finchel. Finn was the popular kid in high school and Rachel was the outsider. Now Rachel is a famous singer and Finn is her new bodyguard. But they did NOT go to the same school._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Finn or Rachel**.**_

**Chapter 1  
**

Finn dropped on the couch feeling exausted but also relieved. He finally had a job. He had been looking for a job for a while and he was getting frustrated. He almost gave up but he knew he couldn't, after all he had his bills to pay.

He didn't even know how he got this job since he had never been a bodyguard before. Perhaps the fact that he was freakishly tall was reason enough. In high school he played basketball, even though he wasn't the best player, being tall was reason enough to make him part of the team. He didn't care either way, he was happy he got the job and he would try his best to keep it.

Finn was going to be the bodyguard of a very famous celebrity. He didn't know much about her but he had seen her on tv before, he didn't remember where but that was beside the point.

He wasn't sure why he applied for the job in the first place, he didn't know what he was suppose to do. _Am I suppose to go everywhere with her or protect her from the paparazzi?_ Finn wondered. Well, he was really tall, he could easily block their view.

In the afternoon Finn was waiting to be interviewed. He looked around at the other candidates, most of them were big black guys. They were all very serious, Finn felt a little intimidated by them. _I guess that was the point._ He concluded. At that point, he wasn't sure if he'd get the job but he was already there so he'd have to give it a shot. He didn't have anything to lose anyway.

After an hour sitting there waiting, Finn heard someone calling his name. It was taking so long that he took a nap. He wiped the drool off his face and got up. He looked around the waiting room and saw just three other guys left.

He was surprised when he heard one of them wish him good luck. Finn looked surprised at the guy but mumbled a thanks before going to the next room.

The woman introduced herself as Rachel Berry's assistant and that her name was Julie. Finn hoped he wouldn't forget the names later. She asked so many questions to him that he felt a little dizzy. She kept nodding her head as she listened to his asnwers. He opted for telling the truth since he didn't even know what it'd been the best answer. At the end of the interview she only told him to wait for a reply soon. He wanted to ask how long but he thought it was better to not push his luck.

He was walking back home when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and didn't reconize the number. He wondered who was calling him.

It was the assistant calling to inform him that the job was his. Finn couldn't believe it. He wanted to scream out loud in the middle of the street but decided not to. He controlled himself and only replied with a modest 'thank you' after she congratulated him.

Things were getting better.

* * *

It was late at night, Rachel Berry was in her bedroom brushing her hair when she heard a light knock on the door.

"It's me Rachel." A female voice said.

"Come on in." Rachel said knowing who was there. Julie came from the job interview feeling tired but she wanted to give Rachel the news.

"I was just getting ready for bed. What is it?" Rachel asked to her assistant.

"Well, as you know, today I was interviewing people for the job of bodyguard," Julie started. She knew how Rachel felt about it.

"Oh Julie, I don't need a new bodyguard," Rachel protested. "Don't you see it never works out. How many went to the press to talk about my personal life? We can't trust them! I don't want a new one!" Rachel complained. She didn't understand why Julie insisted on the subject. "Yes you need a new bodyguard!" Julia insisted. "And I contracted one who I think it's perfect for the job." She informed.

"And how do you know that?" Rachel questioned, which made Julie smile a little bit knowing that Rachel would be gradually getting used to the idea.

"He has never been a bodyguard before and he seems like a genuine guy." Rachel gave her an incredulous look.

"He could've pretended to be one." Rachel pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I know, but I have a feeling that he was being honest. Come on, don't you trust me?"

"You know I do Jules," She sighed before she continued. "I just don't like having a stranger around me." Rachel stated. When she got into the bussiness, she was the first one to ask for a bodyguard, she was really excited and felt so important but soon she found out the bad side of fame. She was so imature and naïve in the beginning of her career that now she felt she needed to be more careful and make thoughtful decisions.

"I understand you Rach, but it's really important that you have a bodyguard." Rachel wanted to argue but deep down she knew Julie really cared about her like a younger sister and that she was only looking out for her.

"You're right." Rachel conceded, not having any other choice.

Julie looked at her watch and saw it was really late. "Okay Rachel. I gotta go now. You have a big day tomorrow, you need to have a good night of sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Julie said as she went to hug Rachel "Have a good night."

"You too Julie." Rachel said back to her friend slash assistant.

After Julie closed the door. Rachel went to her Queen sized bed. Before turning off the light she looked at the picture of her dads that was on the nightstand beside the bed, she had a sad smile on her face and a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

* * *

Finn looked at the clock on the wall of his apartment and saw it was late so he got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower to relax. It had been a long day.

After the shower he went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat, then he went to his living room and sat on the couch to watch tv while he ate his food.

When he finished eating, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finn was going to the bed but stopped and looked down to his computer. He thought it would be a good idea to find out who Rachel Berry was. After all he was her employee now, he needed to know more about his new boss.

He googled her name and found pictures and info about her life. She seemed really famous, Finn guessed looking at the pictures of her holding awards and posing next to other famous artists. Finn saw a youtube link, the video was of one of her performances. He clicked on it and let the video load. As he sat there in front of the computer he heard her sing for the first time.

He had never felt anything like that before, he was truly blown away by her voice. He couldn't believe someone could sing so beautifully.

At that night Finn went to bed and dreamed of her.

**Like? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

_Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! :)_

**Chapter 2**

It was early in the morning and Finn was already up and ready for his first day of work.

"Why are you up so early?" Quinn asked, coming out of their bedroom. She had just woken up suprised when she found his side of the bed empty.

"It's my first day on my new job." Finn told her befored he stuffed the rest of the sandwish into his mouth.

"You got a job?" His blonde girlfriend questioned, putting a hand on her hips. "Why you didn't tell me anything?"

"I was going to, but I was really tired yesterday and I had to go to bed early." Finn explained, then he drank his orange juice. He looked at the clock to see the time.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled at him to get his attention, he jumped.

"What?" He quickly looked at her.

"What's your new job?" She asked.

"Oh right! Huh I'm a bodyguard now." Finn stated and looked from the corner of his eyes at his girlfriend to see what would be her reaction.

"A bodyguard? Who's the celebrity?"

"Rachel Berry."

Quinn went silent for a moment and Finn wondered what was she was thinking. Was she going to start yelling? He was prepared for that, he just hoped it wouldn't take too long because he didn't want to be late.

"I don't think this is the best job for you Finn. I still think you'd do great as a model, like me." Quinn had always tried to convince Finn to try the model career, saying he was tall and good looking and he just needed to stand there and look pretty but he didn't think that was a good option for him and his awkward self.

He had tried to explain that to her but she didn't understand.

"Quinn, we already had this conversation before," Finn stated as he put the plate in the sink. "Look, I gotta go now. I'll see you later." He said giving a quick peck on her lips. "Wish me luck!" He shouted as he opened the door.

"Whatever." She huffed.

* * *

Today Rachel was going to be on "The View" to promote her new album. She had a full schedule ahead and that was just the beginning. She couldn't complain, she loved what she did and she felt grateful for her success. It was hard to break into the business especially when talent was so underrated nowadays.

"Hey Rach, are you ready to go?" Her assistant asked from the living room of Rachel's house.

"Yes, we can go." Rachel responded, walking downstairs. She had her head down but when she got to the last step she looked up spotted a tall guy standing in the middle of her living room.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked in a low voice to her assistant, like she didn't want him to hear her.

"He's your new bodyguard." Julie informed her.

"What is he doing here inside the house?" Rachel questioned.

"Don't be so paranoid Rach. Come on, let me introduce you two." Before Rachel could respond, Julie was already walking to Finn's direction.

"Hey Finn, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is your new bodyguard, Finn." Julie introduced them with a bright smile ignoring Rachel's glare at her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Berry." Finn said extending his hand for her to shake - not really sure if that was okay- he just wanted to be polite.

Rachel looked at his large hand a little bit unsure before taking it. "Nice to meet you too." Rachel greeted back with a as they shook their hands. Her hand was so tiny that Finn thought if he had squeezed a little more it would break. Rachel's hand was cold but the contact with his made him feel warm inside.

"So let's get going!" Jules annouced. "Finn, you're coming with us." She pointed her finger at him and Rachel looked at her ready to argue but Julie ignored Rachel's expression and passed by the petite brunette, not even giving a second glance and went to the door. Rachel sighed before following them.

Finn was glad Julie was giving him orders because he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He'd just stay there clueless.

When they arrived in front of the building, there were fans and paparazzi waiting outside. Julie told Finn what to do and then he climbed out of the car first, when Rachel got out she signed some autographers before she walked inside the building.

Rachel didn't like the fact that Finn had to stay outside her dressing room but Julie insisted and Finn obeyed her. He saw the hostees of the show entering the dressing room to talk to Rachel.

After Rachel was ready, she went to the studio for the interview, and Finn couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked. Once again Julie told him to follow her and he did.

Rachel talked about her new album, then the hostess asked about several other things. One of the questions was if she was dating which made Finn's ears perk without him realizing that. Finn was standing beside Julie watching everything. They were standing next to the audience. Rachel said she was single and that she had been busy and didn't have much time to date. The interview was over and she was going to sing her new single after the break but since everything was being taped, they had time to prepare the stage for the band.

When she started singing Finn got speechless, she was singing live and he couldn't be more blown away, she was a hundred times better live than in the videos he had watched on youtube. The audience also watched her mesmerized.

"Wow, she's amazing." Finn blurted out without taking his eyes from the singer on the stage.

"Yeah she is." Julie nodded in agreement, she gave a quick look at the tall bodyguard and saw his expression. He was amazed by Rachel's talent like every person in that studio.

After 'The View', Rachel had done some quick interviews for a few magazines and a radio interview and that was just the first day. Finn didn't know how she kept up, she had a lot of energy and was very professional.

It was late at night when she finished her last interview. They were inside the car heading back to her house. Finn was sitting next to the driver while Julie and Rachel were sitting in the backseat, Julie was making some phone calls and Rachel was just staring out the window as she played with one of her earrings. Finn noticed how she was deep in thoughts.

When they arrived at Rachel's place, they got out of the car and went to the house. Julie had finished her phone calls and she was now talking to Rachel about her upcoming appearances. Rachel tried to listen to everything her assistant was saying but she was visibly tired.

Finn watched as the two women disappeared inside the house and he decided to stay outside, although he wasn't sure if he should leave or not. He was looking around when he spotted a shiny little thing on the ground. He went closer and grabbed it and saw that it was one of the earrigs Rachel was wearing.

Without thinking, Finn went inside the house to give it to Rachel. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was already open. He didn't see anyone in the living room so he took a few more steps as he tried to hear anybody.

Rachel was coming downstairs when she saw the bodyguard but he hadn't seen her yet.

"Finn?" She called his name, which made him turn around.

"Oh hey Ms. Berry, sorry to bother you." He apologized before continuing. "It's just that I found this outside on the ground so I came to give it to you." He explained as he showed the little earring to her.

"My earring! I didn't even notice it was missing." Rachel stated surprise. He handed it back to her. "Thanks Finn." She said giving him a small but sincere smile.

"You're welcome, Ms. Berry." Finn replied, he couldn't help but reciprocate the smile.

"By the way, you can call me Rachel." She told him and Finn nodded in reply. "Goonight Finn." Rachel said as she went upstairs.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Finn whispered as he watched her leave, his gaze following her figure.

"Congratulations, Finn." Julie's voice startled him.

"What?" He asked confused, that made her chuckle.

"You did good in your first day," She answered. "You can go now. See you tomorrow, at the same time." Julie stated.

"Thank you, ma'am. See you tomorrow." Finn said before leaving the house.

* * *

He went back to his apartment feeling proud of himself. Everything went easier than he thought. He had expected lots of orders and yells at him for doing something wrong, at least that's how it worked at home so it was nice to hear a compliment at work. Finn walked into his apartment ready to tell his girlfriend how had been his first day of job but he stopped when he saw her face. "what's wrong Quinn?" He asked concerned.

"I went to the agency today and they told me they had already found a model for the campaign." Quinn told to her boyfriend. He sat on the couch to confort her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, but you're gonna get one soon." He tried to reassure his girlfriend. "I'm sure other opportunities will appear. Something even better than this one." He promised. "Look, I have some good news. Today was my first day at my new job and I think I did pretty good." He told her excited.

"I don't care about your stupid job, Finn!" His blonde girlfriend snapped. "We are suppose to be in the spotlight, not hidden here in this place. We were the king and queen in highschool." She reminded him.

And she was right. Back then Finn was the quarterback of the football team and she was the head cheerleader, guys wanted to be like him and girls wanted to be like her. They ruled the school. But when highs chool ended, everything changed.

"But we're not in high school anymore, Quinn!" Finn pointed out. "Can't you just be a little supportive about my new job?" He pleaded.

"Fine! If you want to be a nobody forever, it's your problem. I don't care!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Gee, thanks." Finn said rolling his eyes. Some things never changed, he mused to himself.

"I just think we could do so much better." She stated.

Finn walked to his girlfriend and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look into his eyes. "I know Quinn, and we will! But till then we can't miss the opportunities that might appear to us." He told her softly, hopinhg she would undertand.

"Okay." She sighed. "I'm gonna lay down because I have a headache." She took his hands away from her shoulders and headed to their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Okay." Finn sighed heavily as he watched her leave. He had been so excited to tell her about his new job but that didn't go well. So much for wanting to have the support of his girlfriend.

But for some reason, Finn still had a smile on his face.

**Next chapter: A photoshoot, crazy fans and more Finchel interaction!**


	3. Chapter 3: Photoshoot

**Chapter 3**

"This is great." Finn whispered to himself in awe.

It had been a week since Finn had started on the job and he was doing pretty well. At the beginning he had received orders from Julie all the time. He listened and followed everything she said, but now he was starting to understand how things worked out and slowly he was doing things by himself, without Julie telling him what to do. That was quite an accomplishment to Finn.

Today Rachel was doing a photoshoot for a magazine. They were in a large studio where the shoot was being shot. Yes, Finn was there too. Julie had asked him to stay there sitting on a couch next to the exit door and asked him to watch their belongs while she stayed near Rachel during the shoot. The place was huge, like four times the size of his apartment, he noted. There were people everywhere. He had no idea that there were so many people working behind a photoshoot. Finn guessed the shoot was for one of those women magazines, something about being independent and confident, perhaps the shoot was for Elle or Glamour Magazine - not that he read any of those magazines - he just flipped some of Quinn's magazines once he was really bored at home and didn't have anything else to do.

He watched Rachel there, she sure showed confidence as she was being photographed, Finn thought. There was something about the way she moved that made everything she did look effortless and natural and totally sexy.

This was so much better than he had expected. He thought he would be waiting inside the car or outside the building probably playing games on his cellphone to pass the time while he waited for the shoot to be over but he was actually watching it. _That was the best job ever!_ Finn thought.

Rachel had changed into different outfits. He couldn't believe how more stunning she looked after each new outfit. The way she moved her body, the way she smiled, the way she looked at the camera, she looked confident and confortable with her body, and Finn thought there was nothing sexier than that.

He wasn't sure why but all of sudden he felt really hot, he didn't know if it was the place or himself. He couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. He only hoped he wasn't drooling too much. Girl had a smokin' body.

When Rachel wasn't being photographed, she was changing into a new outfit or was getting her make up and hair done. Finn noticed a person with a mini video camera following Rachel everywhere, then later Julie explained to him that that was for the behind the scenes footage the magazine usually did to put up on their website.

He needed to remind himself to go visit that magazine website and check out the video later.

The photographer was showing Rachel the pictures he had taken of her, there were hundreds of pictures but only seven would be in the magazine. The hard part was to choose which ones would make it.

"You're really good Rachel." Julie complimented her.

"I know. I'm quite a pro." The star giggled. "My dads would take picture of me all the time. Everytime they bought a new dress for me, they'd take pictures. When I was 6 months old I did those baby calendar thing." Rachel told to her assistant.

"I'm not surprised." Julie chuckled. She remembered the first time she met Rachel's dads, it was hard to forget.

"And they make sure to show everyone those pictures." The thought of her dads made Rachel smile. She missed them.

* * *

After the shoot, Rachel went to the MTV studios to tape an interview. Julie told Finn that there'd be fans and paparazzi waiting for Rachel and told him that he must be alert to the possibility of anything dangerous to happen because things could get intense and crazy. He wondered how intense but didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

Like Julie had said, things were chaotic, there was a lot of screaming. There was a lot of teenagers there, fans waiting for her idol to arrive but also there were some old dudes that Julie commented later to Finn that they were there because they wanted Rachel's autographs to sell on sites like ebay.

Rachel was signing some autographs and taking pictures with fans when suddenly Finn noticed a guy trying to put his arm around her while she was paying attention to another fan so as a reflex, Finn quickly projected his large body in front of her like a shield, the guy hit his body on Finn's.

"Woah dude, take it easy." Finn said lightly. He was surprised by the fan's unexpected move that his reaction was by pure reflex. He didn't believe that guy would actually try anything like that. Finn was glad he had listened to Julie.

Rachel took one last picture before she heard her assistant calling her name and pulling her inside of the building.

"Phew, that was close." Julie commented as they walked throught the hallway.

"Thank you Finn." She said softly to her bodyguard. She really appreciated what Finn did back outside and how he handled all the situation. Other bodyguard would have been harsh and would make a scene and things would turn awful but he handled it pretty well.

"It's just my job." Finn shrugged modestly but deep inside he liked her approval.

Even thought he was saying to himself it was just part of his job, deep down he kind started feeling protective over Rachel. Maybe it was the fact that she was so tiny, he just wanted to hold her and protect her from anything dangerous or that could hurt her.

But Finn wasn't one to think throught his actions, he was just guided by his emotions.

* * *

After a long day of work, Rachel took a bath to relax. She was invited to attend a premiere of a movie but she opted to stay at home and have a good night of sleep. She was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said.

It was Julie. She was her assistant but she was Rachel's friend too. She was the only person Rachel could trust. They were always busy with Rachel's career, but they would always find some time to talk about anything but work. And they were always honest with each other.

"Are you still mad at me for hiring a bodyguard for you?" Julie asked.

"I was not mad." Rachel protested. She wasn't mad, Rachel knew Julie only wanted the best for her.

"But you weren't happy either." Her assistant pointed out with a knowing look.

"I just didn't agree with the idea of having another bodyguard." Rachel explained. "And I still don't." She added.

"I see. But you have to get used to that." Julie stated.

"I know. Finn seems like a nice guy. While I don't like the idea of having a bodyguard around me all the time, I don't feel unconfortable around Finn." She admited. One of the reasons why she didn't like having a bodyguard was the fact that while their job was to protect her, the previous employers were so rustic and intimidating that they made her feel scared and uneasy around them.

This time around she didn't feel like that. She still didn't like to have someone following her all the time but at least Finn seemed like a cool, relaxed guy.

Rachel only hoped that she wouldn't get disappointed like that last time.

"This is the right choice, Rachel. You'll see." Julie said.

* * *

It had been another day of work and Finn felt really proud of himself. Finally he was doing something right. He could understand the adoration for their idol but some people waked over the line. That's what he thought of that guy who tried to put his arms around Rachel. Finn felt sort of protective, but who could blame him? Rachel was so tiny, it could feel very overwhelming all that people screaming and wanting your attention.

The door bell rang and Finn went to see who was there. He opened the door to see his best friend standing on the hallway.

"Hey man." Finn and Puck shook hands. Puck quickly went to couch to sit there, making himself at home.

"How's the job thing going?"

"It's good." Finn answered shortly.

"I googled her name. She's smokin'!" His friend commented. "I listened to some of her songs too. It's not my type of music but girl can sing." Puck admited.

When he had told Puck about his new job, his friend got really excited and congratulated him. Finn was content that at least someone was happy for him.

"Any chances of you getting free tickets for your friend here? Maybe even free pass to her backstage?" Puck asked.

"Didn't you just said her music is not your type?" Finn questioned raising an eyebrow to his friend.

"So? Doesn't mean I don't appreciate good music. Besides, SHE is totally my type." Puck smirked.

"Since when?"

"She's hot. She's my type." Puck replied.

"I don't know man,"

"Come on Finn, you could at least try," Puck insisted.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's my boy." Puck said patting his friend on the back.

Finn didn't like the idea of having his best friend near Rachel, Puck would probably try to hit on her. And Finn wouldn't want that to happen -_not because he would get jealous_- but because that could cost his job. At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for taking so long to update it.**

**Next chapter will be flashbacks of Rachel and Finn in highschool.  
**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Now and Then

**Chapter 4**

Finn and Quinn had been together since high school. They had fights but they had never broken up, everyone said they were the perfect couple and that was reason enough for Finn to believe it. They had started dating right after Finn became part of the football team. Soon enough he became the quarterback and the most popular guy in the school.

Everyone wanted to talk to him but he couldn't talk to anyone - he couldn't even been seen with anyone - only with people of their group. With the help of his girlfriend, he quickly figured out the rules.

Their friends and Quinn included would make fun of the outcasts of school, they called them losers. He didn't like how they treated those kids but he never said anything against it.

_This was the first time Finn was in the school's library and he was lost. He saw a kid in a wheelchair trying to get a book but it was too high for him to reach it. Finn walked to where the boy was and grabbed the book._

_"Is this the book you want?" Finn asked, handing the book to the boy._

_"No." The boy shook his head nervously and turned around to go to the other direction._

_"Wait!" Finn called out. The boy in the wheelchair reluctantly stopped, he knew the jocks were trouble._

_"Hey dude, I saw that you were trying to get this book. Here." Finn gave the book to the boy, this time making sure the boy received it._

_"Thanks." He said a bit unsure._

_"You're welcomed." Finn grinned. "Oh by the way, do you know where I can find this book?" Finn showed a paper with the name of the book written on it. He made sure to write the name somewhere otherwise he would forget the title._

_"It's for the English class right?" He opened his back pack and pulled out the book from it. "There you go." The boy handed the book that Finn was looking for to him. "I have finished reading the book."_

_"Cool. Thanks!" Finn said, flipping through the pages hoping to find some illustrations, he didn't really like reading much. He was only doing this because he had promised his mom that he'd get good grades this semester._

_"Sorry, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" _

_"My name is Artie."_

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Finn."_

_"Yeah, I know who you are." Everyone in school knew Finn Hudson._

_The boys walked through the hallway talking to each other about games and sports when trio appeared behind them._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Finn heard a familiar voice, he turned around to find his girlfriend and her cheerleader friends there._

_"Oh hey Quinn, what's up?" Finn greeted his girlfriend._

_The blonde girl ignored his boyfriend question before she continued. "What the hell are you doing talking to this?" She questioned once more, not even looking at Artie. _

_"What? Him? That's Artie, we met at..." _

_She interrupted him. "I don't care! He's a loser! You're not suppose to be seen talking to him. Do you wanna ruin your reputation?" Quinn asked him._

_"No! Of course not." Finn told her._

_"Then let's go." Quinn grabbed her boyfriend's hand and walked away from Artie._

_The other two cheerios, Santana and Brittany laughed and waved at the boy before following the couple._

_Tina approached Artie. "Don't listen to her. If they don't wanna hang out with you, it's their lost." She told his friend._

* * *

Rachel Berry was not popular in high school, the opposite of that, she was totally the underdog and had no friends. Everyone hated her and made fun of her. It was not easy to be the only teenage girl in the town with two gay dads, some parents didn't want their children around her. She went through some tough times but she held her head high, praying every night that high school would be over soon.

That didn't erase the fact that she had been raised in a house full of love and spoiled by her dads. They gave her everything she wanted and in return all she wanted was to make them proud. All her life she wanted to show them that she was worth all the trouble they had been through.

One thing Rachel always knew since she was a baby was that she belonged on the stage. Singing was her passion and the only time where she felt loved by the others, besides her dads. Every time she sang in public, the audience would get up, applaud her and cheer for her, and she loved that feeling, even if it was just for a few minutes.

She was the only student in her school who knew what she wanted to do in her life. The other kids knew she was probably the only one who would get out of that small town and go after her dreams in the big city. They were jealous of her. They wanted to bring her down. They tried to make her feel like she was below them but deep inside they knew she could do so much better than all of them.

Rachel once tried to start a glee club with the help of her Spanish teacher but it didn't work out. The kids at the school thought glee club was for losers. She wanted to be part of something special, to look back and know she had been part of something good back in high school, but that never happened. She ended high school with the best grades but no friends. And that was going to be her memory of that period of her life.

At the beginning of her career as a singer, Rachel couldn't have been more ecstatic about it. Being famous was all she ever wanted. She was born to shine and wanted to enjoy every second of it. Although things didn't go exactly how she wanted.

As a professional singer, Rachel was prepared for the success but when it came to everything else, she was quite naïve. She knew how to hold high notes but she didn't know which people she should trust.

After she graduated high school, Rachel went to New York City with her parents. She was suppose to go alone but they didn't wanna let go of their baby, but they promised her that they were going to be there just for a short period of time. They only stayed with her for a month, then they went back to their hometown. They left their daughter in NYC by herself.

_Rachel had been living in NYC for three months and she was getting frustrated because nothing was happening the way she had planned. She went to several auditions and she was getting tired of hearing the same negative answer every single time._

_She was outside in the hallway waiting for them to call her name and say what they had decided. This was not her dream role but at this point she didn't really care._

_"She is pretty good, huh?" One of the guys said._

_"She can act and sing, that's no doubt about it." The other nodded his head in agreement._

_"Are you going to pick her for the role?"_

_"Probably not. George told me that he was going to get a really famous actress for this role. He didn't want to say the name but he assured me that if she says yes, this play will get a lot of promotion. It's a shame but I'm sure this girl will get a lot of opportunities." Rachel heard everything. She wanted to cry and scream in frustration. When she heard the voices coming closer to the door she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself._

_She wanted to run away before they could open the door but she stayed there to hear someone crashing her dreams once again._

_Rachel also worked as a waitress in a cafe near her apartment. She heard that there was always people looking out for new talents so she suggested to her boss for her to sing there twice a week._

_"Hey! Are you Rachel Berry?" The woman was around 30, cinnamon hair and brown eyes. Rachel thought she looked familiar._

_"Yes, that's me. And who are you?" The petite brunette asked._

_"My name is Julie Anderson." The woman introduced herself._

_"I heard you singing the other day. You're really good." She complimented the singer._

_"Thanks. Do you want an autograph or a picture?" Rachel asked confused, Julie laughed._

_"Maybe later. I work for an agency, here's my card." Rachel eyes lit up when she read the card._

_"It's really nice to meet you Ms. Anderson." The young brunette spoke with a huge smile on her face._

That's when Julie became Rachel's assistant. Rachel was so happy that something was finally going right for her that she hadn't asked more information about this woman before signing her contract. She was lucky that Julie was truly a good person that wanted to help and guide Rachel with her career.

Julie had been with her since the beginning of her career. The first month was chaotic, they didn't agree with anything. Rachel wanted something and Julie responded that that was not good. Their dynamic was not working out.

In the second month, Julie had the opportunity to meet the Rachel's dads and that's when she started to understand her client. She knew Rachel was one of kind, always a stand out in the crowd, but just then she started to see why Rachel was like that and that was the start of their friendship.

* * *

When they were in high school, Finn and Rachel thought popularity was the key of happiness. One savoured it as teenager and the other when she was a young adult but neither of them enjoyed the taste of it for much longer.

There was something missing in both of their lives. Something they didn't know what it was yet but they would find out soon enough.

**Okay, this was a quick update. I wanted to post it before the New Year, and it's still 2010 here. **

**I just wanted to show a little bit of Rachel and Finn's life before they knew each other but I promise the next chapter will have more Finchel.**

**Please read and review and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who you are

**Chapter 5**

A couple of weeks had passed and Julie noticed how Rachel was slowly getting more and more confortable around Finn. At the beginning she didn't speak much to him, only a few words just to be polite like a 'thank you' or 'good morning' but after a while she began to open up little by little.

One day Rachel was heading to the first day of filming the music video of her first single from her album and she was worried because she would have to interact with a spider. Rachel didn't know why the hell that was necessary but the director explained that it was part of the concept of the video and it would look great and original or whatever. Rachel thought he was nuts but of course Julie conviced her to agree with it, she always did. She actually never knew she hated spiders till the day that director said she would have to hold one. She was really nervous.

Seeing how nervous she looked, Finn tried to think of something to make her calm down. "You know when I was a kid, I had a friend that had a spider." He spoke.

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulous. The thought of having a spider inside your house freaked her out.

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty cool. Once I went to sleep at his house and on the next day I woke up, it was walking on my arm." He told her and by the disgusted face she made he realized that he was not helping. Oh well.

"Julie, please tell them I can't go. That I'm sick or something." Rachel ordered as she turned around to go back inside the house.

"Oh no no. You are coming with me." Julie grabbed Rachel by the arm and guided her to the car that was waiting for them. The brunette woman tried to convice her assistant to not ler her go but it was futile.

They were getting into the vehicle when Finn got disctracted and hit his head on the car's ceiling. He screamed in pain and swore out loud spontaneously. He quickly realized what he had just done and that he was in front of his boss, he tried not to panic as he saw Julie and John, the driver staring at him with wide eyes. Momentally he forgot the pain he was feeling on his head and focused only on trying not to get fired because of bad his behaviour.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, slightly embarrassed.

He expected Rachel to yell at him and fire his ass right away but Finn was surprised and slightly confused when she started laughing out loud. Finn didn't know if he should be offended by the fact that she found his pain amusing or if he should've feel relieved that she didn't fire him. As he heard the enchanting sound of her laugh he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He liked to know that he made her laugh.

Rachel kepted laughing during the entire drive and even forgot that she was worried about the spider in the first place. Finn had a little bump on his head but he thought it was worth it.

In the end the director didn't get the spider he wanted so the idea was dropped and Rachel couldn't feel more relieved. The director came up with another idea for the video which was much better than the first one.

* * *

Finn was on his couch watching ESPN when he heard the phone ringing, he groaned but got up anyway because it could be something important. The phone call was for Quinn, it was someone from the modeling agency calling to let her know that they were looking for models for a new campaign. Since she wasn't at home, Finn wrote everything on the clipboard in the kitchen. He'd give her the message later.

* * *

Rachel's single went #1 on the radio and iTunes in only one week. "We should celebrate." Julie stated. Rachel and everyone involved in her career had been working non-stop during almost two months promoting her new single. The hard work had definitely been paid off and they deserved to celebrate it.

"Where are we going?" One of the guy's from the band asked.

"Maybe we could go bowling?" Finn suggested.

"Bownling? I've never done that." Rachel said.

"There's always a first time, Rach." Julie told her.

"I guess." The brunnette shrugged her shoulders.

"Bownling it is!" Julie said clapping her hands together. "It's gonna be fun. I promise." She smiled at Rachel trying to reassure her.

They arrived to the bowling alley and luckly for Rachel, there were no paparazzi outside waiting her. The place was not crowded so they found a nice spot to stay. Whislt they're a group of ten people and Rachel could easily blend in, Finn still kept an eye on her, but just because he was her security at least that's what he told himself.

"It's your turn, Rach." Julie called. Rachel got up from where she was sitting and went to grab the ball. It was heavier than she thought so she almost dropped it on the floor but she managed to hold the ball with both hands.

She rolled the ball down the wooden alley and it only knocked one pine at the right. She tried not to groan at her bad shot.

"That was close." Finn joked. "Shut up." She said elbowing his side lightly which made him chuckle.

"I wanna see if you can do better mister." She challenged putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure that won't be hard." Julie commented from behind them, where she was sitting drinking her beer.

"Julie!" Rachel exclaimed, quickly turning around to see her friend amused by her reaction. "Thanks for the support." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sure you'll get better." An old man said. He was sitting next to the group, he was with his grandchildren, just watching them play from a far.

"Thank you, sir." Rachel said.

"Come here, let me teach you." Finn said.

"First you stay in the same direction of the pine in the middle," Finn put his hands on her shoulders to place her in the right directon. He gave her the instructions and let her roll the ball.

This time the ball hit 5 pines. Rachel beamed happily at her second try. It was not a strike but she got better. She jumped up and hugged Finn who was caught by surprise but happily reciprocated the hug.

"Way to go, girl" The old man cheered and Julie gave her a high five before she got up since it was her turn.

Rachel returned to her seat and Finn sat beside her. "See! I'm not that bad." Rachel laughed.

"You certainly not." Finn agreed.

"Thanks for suggesting it. I'm having a great time." She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you liked it." He was really happy and kind of proud of himself for getting it right. His friend would always say he had stupid ideas.

-  
On the next day Finn had slept a little more than the usual. He had free time in morning and he would only had to go to work at 2pm. The group had stayed till late at night bowling so Julie told him he didn't have to go early. He was really glad to have some more good hours of sleep so he got up when it was noon. He didn't even see Quinn leave. He was waiting for her to call him and tell if everything went well at her photoshoot. Since it was almost time for him to leave to work and she hadn't called yet, he decided to call her. He was dialling her number when he heard a bang on the front door.

It was Quinn slamming the door shut. She went to their bedroom and her face was red, she looked furious.

"Finn, you idiot," She started yelling.

"What? What did I do wrong?" He asked confused.

"You wrote the number of the address wrong. I went to the address ypu wrote and it was not that, so I had to walk all the way to the other side to go to the right building but when I got there the session was done already! And of course, they've gotten the models they wanted." She told him. "I can't believe it!" She shouted.

"I'm so sorry," He tried to apologize.

"Oh, don't even try it," She warned. "I'm sick of your excuses. You can't possibly be this dumb. You must do it on purpose." She accused.

"Are you serious? Why would I want to do that?" Finn asked incredulous.

"Because you're jealous. You don't want me to be a famous model, to have this career." She concluded.

"Oh that's enough." Finn stated. He had heard enough.

"You know I'm right."

"I gotta go now" He ignored her previous statment. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. He did not have time nor patience for this right now.

"Oh you're not gonna walk aways from me," She warned, following him.

"I can't be late for work." He said as he walked to the front door.

"Come right back, Finn." The blonde ordered.

"Goodbye Quinn."

"Finn!" He shut the door.

* * *

It was late at night and Finn was still at Rachel's house. He didn't want to go back to his apartment soon so he offered to help with the gifts Rachel received from her fans. Most of them were stuffed animals, letters and flowers. Finn carried a huge vase of flowers to Rachel's bedroom, it was the first time he went there. He couldn't help but notice how big it was. The walls were white and lilac and the room had a door for the balcony, on the other wall there was a huge paint of her portrait, it was different and colorful, it looked pretty cool. Finn put the vase on a table in front of her closet.

"Thank you, Finn." She smiled at him.

"No problem."

"You're so chivalrous."

"Thanks, I guess." He replied. And there's another word he didn't know. He concluded his girlfriend was probably right, he was really dumb.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rachel frowned.

"No, it's nothing." He shook his head.

"You've been quiet today. Is there something upsetting you?" She asked concerned.

"I..." He started. "I really don't wanna bother you." He didn't want to bug her with his problems, specially with something so stupid.

"Don't be silly, Finn. I actually might fire you if you don't tell me what it is." Rachel stated with a serious look.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Of course not." She opened a smile and giggled. "But now I'm curious and I won't stop till you tell me what's the matter." She teased him.

"Okay." He sighed, not knowing how to say it.

"Come sit." She said patting the spot on her bed next to her. Finn looked at her face and looked to the bed, a million thought running trhought his head. He sat in front of her but kept his head straight ahead, he didn't wanna look at her, he was embarrassed for what he was gonna say.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" He spoke, not daring to look at her, afraid she'd laugh at him.

"What? Where did that come from?" She asked, not understanding what kind of question was that.

"Do you?"

"No. Why are you asking me that?"

"It's cause my girlfriend thinks I'm dumb. Actually, all my life I've been told that I was a dumb jock." He confessed.

"Oh Finn, that's not true..."

"No, they're right. I was never good at school," She didn't say anything so he continued.

"Yesterday I wrote the number of an address wrong and Quinn went to a different place at a wrong time and it was my fault." He explained.

"Sorry about that." She said with sympathetic look.

"She yelled at me, I guess I deserved it for being so stupid." He stated bitterly.

"Hey, don't say that. People get confused and make mistakes all the time." She said but he didn't look so convinced of that. She didn't like to see him sad, whilst he was her employee she cared about him.

"Look, I have to confess something..." Rachel stated.

"What?"

"I once forgot the lyrics of my own song during a show." She confessed, almost in a whisper. Truth to be told, she'd never admited that to anyone else. She didn't know why she was telling this to Finn.

"Are you serious? And what did you do?"

"I acted like nothing had happened and then I told the crowd to sing along." She told him. "But inside I was freaking out." He couldn't believe it. Rachel always looked so confident on the stage that it was hard to believe that.

"Wow. You always so put together on stage, I could never imagine you freaking out."

"That's the point. You can't always be perfect at everything but just you can't let it get you down either." She told him. "People put me on a pedestal and I try not to disappoint them but I'm not perfect."

"But your fans love you, Rachel."

"No, they love Rachel Berry, the famous singer. Not this Rachel, who sucks at sports and is scared of spiders." She said with a sad smile. He looked at her, he had never seen her look so vunerable but before he could say anything she spoke again. "The point is that sometimes you make mistakes, you forget something or do something wrong but that doesn't mean you're dumb or stupid. You've been working for me for months and I can assure you that you've been a great employee."

"Thank you, Rachel. You're really cool." He told her and their shared a smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Julie asked stading at the door.

"Er, no I was just leaving. Excuse me. Bye." Finn said leaving the room quickly.

"What did he want?" Julie asked.

"Nosy."

"He just carried the vase for me." Rachel pointed to the flowers on the table.

"Right."

"You know the kid can be slow sometimes but he's not bad." Julie commented.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed but she wasn't paying attention to what Julie had just said. She was thinking about her conversation with Finn. As much as she tried to be perfect, she felt like she was far from it. And the truth is that she should listen to her own adivices, she couldn't be too hard on herself. It was easier said than done, Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

Finn started to think if his relationship with Quinn was a good thing or not. They had been together for years but he didn't feel like it was working out anymore or maybe it'd never worked out and he just pretended that it did. He wasn't sure anymore.

Back to his apartment, he locked the door and dropped the keys on the table. It was time to have a serious conversation with Quinn.

**Trouble in paradise? Do you think they're gonna break up? Please leave a review! I promise there'll be more Finchel on the next chapter. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Premiere Night

**Chapter 6**

Finn walked back to his apartment thinking about what he was going to say to Quinn. He was not good with words but he needed to have a serious conversation with his girlfriend.

He opened the door of his apartment and saw the lights were turned off. Opening the door of his bedroom he saw that his girlfriend was sleeping. He closed the door and went back to the living room and turned the lights on. The clock on the wall showed it was past midnight. He'd let their conversation for another time.

He stayed on the couch watching tv and then fell asleep.

The next morning Finn woke up with a buzz inside his pocket. It was Julie calling saying that he needed to be there at 9am. He only had time to take a quick shower and change his clothes. He was actually glad his job kept him busy so he didn't have to deal with other stuff.

* * *

He arrived at Rachel's house and saw the movement around the house. Julie had told him a couple of days ago about this event that Rachel was attending but he didn't remember what it was.

"Oh hey Finn. I'm glad you're here." Julie said as she closed her cellphone.

"I thought I needed to come later today?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but today's gonna be a busy day so it's better I explain everything to you now that is still a little bit calm." She laughed.

"Okay, what's gonna happen?" Finn liked that there was always something new every day. He definitely didn't have a boring job.

"Here's the thing Finn. Rachel is going to attend this movie premiere tonight and then she's going to the after party and that's when I really need you, because there's usually paparazzi waiting outside to take pictures of the celebrities leaving the party." Julie explained everything to Finn and he just nodded his head. Finn only didn't understand why Rachel was going to this movie premiere, as far as he knew she wasn't on it and with her busy schedule, everything she did had to be related to her career. He wondered why but he wasn't going to ask that to Julie either.

"Noted." Finn nodded his head.

"You can go in the kitchen and get something to eat if you want. Today's gonna be a long day."

"That's a good idea." Finn said before he headed to the kitchen.

"Excuse m'am," said a young man from behind.

"Yes?" Julie turned around to look at him.

"These are for Ms. Rachel Berry." He was holding a basket of flowers.

"You can put it right there." Julie pointed to the table next to the couch in the living room.

"Thank you." Julie said and gave a tip to the guy.

Rachel came from the gym room drinking her water, she had a white tank top, short jeans and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Someone sent you flowers." Julie stated pointing to the flowers on the table.

"Who sent them?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but there's a card there."

Rachel picked the card and opened it. "Aw, they're from Jesse."

"I think he's trying to win you back." Julie stated.

"Julie, he's just a friend." Rachel said. They had dated a while ago but it didn't work out.

"But he wants to be more than that." Julie pointed out.

"Nothing is gonna happen between us." Rachel stated. She only liked him as a friend, nothing more.

"When is Angela coming?" The petite brunette asked, changing the subject.

"I asked her to come an hour earlier since she's always late." Julie responded.

"Good."

* * *

Rachel was ready for the premiere. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her long and tanned legs, her hair was down and wavy and her make up was a balance of smoky eyes and something more natural on her lips.

Finn thought she was the definition of drop dead gorgeous. He almost got caught gawking at her.

After he had eaten breakfast, Julie had showed him the smoking he was going to wear at the premiere. He was suprised she had found one for his size.

They arrived at the premiere and a woman led Rachel to the red carpet while Julie and Finn stayed on the side. Finn thought he was going to get blind by all the flashes and he wasn't even looking directly at them. He saw a guy approaching Rachel on the red carpet. He had brown hair and blue eyes, Finn heard the photographers screaming "Jesse" - it was probably his name - but Finn didn't recognize him from any movie he had watched.

This Jesse actor hugged Rachel and then put an arm around her waist as they posed together for the photographers. Finn didn't like it, there was something about that guy that made Finn think he was bad news, and it was not because the way Rachel laughed at something Jesse whispered in her ear.

After the premiere, they went to the after party. Jesse told Rachel to join his table that was full with his other broadway co-stars. Julie said she was going to stay at the bar and asked Finn to go with her.

They were watching the group talk and laugh. Julie noticed that Rachel was on her third glass of champagne, apparently Jesse had a lot to celebrate.

"How do they know each other?" He knew it was none of his bussiness and he was being too nosy but he really wanted to know what was going on.

"At the beginning of Rachel's career, she did a play on Broadway. It was a small role at a play that Jess was the lead character. He actually invited her to be his co-star but she declined. She didn't want his favours, she wanted to get it by her talent." Julie told him and he smiled at that.

"He seems into her," Finn stated bitterly watching as Jesse kept leaning his face near Rachel.

"He always had a thing for Rachel but she never reciprocated." That made Finn sigh in relieve. "I mean, they dated once. but it didn't last."

Julie watched some of the people getting up from the table and saying goodbye.

"That's our cue. Go and stay waiting there" Julie ordered.

She went over the table. "Rachel, I think it's time to leave." Julie told her.

"You're leaving already?" Jessed asked Rachel.

"Am I leaving already?" She reapeted the question looking at Julie. She was tipsy, Julie noted.

"Don't forget you have an interview tomorrow, early in the morning." Julie lied.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Rachel responded.

Rachel said goodbye to everyone at the table and then they left. When they were a little far away from the table Rachel spoke. "I don't have any interview tomorrow right?" She asked to Julie.

"Of course not."

"Oh thank goodness."

They were walking to the exit door and Rachel tripped over and hit the waiter who almost dropped his tray.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel apologized.

"I guess you can blame it on the acohol." Julie commented.

"But I didn't drink much." Rachel pouted.

"You know you don't need to drink much to get drunk."

"That's not fair."

"Come on, let's go home." Julie spoke. Finn was waiting for them.

"Get her, Finn." Julie ordered seeing how Rachel was too drunk to walk alone.

"That's not necessary, I can perfectly walk by myself." Rachel protested and tripped over her shoes but Finn quickly caught her.

"Oopies." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, you can walk just fine." Julie commented sarcastically.

A guy walked to their direction. "It's better you use that exit, the paparazzi are all on the other way. You need to be fast they can find you. The driver is already there waiting for you guys."

"Thank you." Julie said.

"Come on, Rachel." Finn tried to help her, he had his arm around her waist, holding her steadily to his body.

"Those heels are killing me." Rachel complained.

"Just take them off." Julie said.

"I don't wanna walk with my walk barefoot. Remember that time I walked on a piece of glass? I think I still have a scar." Even drunk Rachel could still remember those things, Julie found it amusing.

Finn decided to hold her in his arms and carried her to the car, that'd be faster.

"I feel like a princess." She giggled. That sound did things to his body, she had no idea.

They walked to the car, the driver was already waiting for them. There was no sight of paparazzi, just other guests leaving the party.

During the drive, Rachel had taken off her shoes and was now sleeping. Finn was tired too, it had been a long day. All he wanted was to go home and sleep on his bed.

When they got to Rachel's house, Julie asked Finn to carry Rachel inside.

Finn climbed out of the car and opened the door of the backseat and gently pulled Rachel in his arms once again.

He walked upstairs carrying Rachel on his arms. He tried to control himself but her hot breath on his neck was driving him crazy. The door of her bedroom was a little open so he opened it wider with his foot.

Finn carefully placed Rachel on her bed, she made a few noises and opened her eyes but she still seemed to be sleepy. As he moved his arms from under her, she leaned foward and met her lips with his. She nibbled his bottom lip at first and then his upper lip. Finn was caught by surprise at first but quickly started responding to the kiss. When he started to get into it Rachel pulled away.

"Goodnight Finn." She said groggly before she dropped her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep like nothing had happened.

Finn stayed there for a moment looking stunned, trying to caught his breath and understand what did had just happened. He watched her laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

He caressed her cheek, trailing his thumb on her soft skin. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered but only heard a small breath in response.

He heard some footsteps coming from the hallway and quickly stood up and went to the door but someone opened before he could. It was Julie.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah." Finn nodded and turned around and saw Rachel still sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Thanks for bringing her to her bedroom."

"It's no problem."

"You can go now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night Finn."

* * *

Finn opened the door of his apartment and saw the lights were still on. He saw Quinn coming from the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't coming today. I've been waiting for you." Quinn said but she didn't seem mad, Finn noticed.

"I had a busy day." He told her.

"I had ordered some chinese food for us. Since you were taking so long to come home I ate by myself, but there's some food left for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"I was waiting for you because I need to tell you something." Quinn stated.

"Was is it?"

"The guy from the agency called me today to tell me that I've been booked for a new campaign. I mean, I need to make a test first but it's pretty much confirmed." She told him.

"Congratulations Quinn."

"I'm really happy."

"I'm happy for you." He told her.

"Look Finn, about yesterday," Quinn started.

"Let's forget about it, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him. Finn closed his eyes tightly trying not to remember the kiss he shared with Rachel but it was all he could think about. For some reason, he thought this kiss, with his own girlfriend didn't feel right. He tried to brush off the thought. This was for the best. This was his world.

**Sorry guys, I hate Fuinn, specially now that is back on the show too but I already had this idea in mind so bear with me. :) And please don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hangover

**Chapter 7**

On the next day Rachel woke up with her head pounding. She never had a hangover before and now she understood why. She never drank much, she always took care of her body and her voice. But she honestly didn't think a few glasses of champgne would hurt. She was so wrong. Besides, it wasn't her fault that Jesse made a toast at every five minutes.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was already noon. She groaned as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Only after she walked back to her bedroom that she realized that she was still wearing the dress from last night, althought she felt anything but glamorous at that moment. Rachel decided to take a shower and change into something more comfortable.

When she climbed downstairs she found Julie walking out of the kitchen. Rachel followed her to the dinning room where the table was ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine." Julie said with a bright smile. "Or should I say good afternoon." She corrected herself as she looked at her watch.

"Urgh, why are you talking so loud. I'm next to you." Rachel complained, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"I've never seen you wake up like this," Julie stated, surprised by Rachel's appearance. She was always so bright and full of energy, espeacially in the morning. "It's the first time I see you cranky."

"Well, with this pain in my head you'd be cranky too." Rachel argued.

"Poor thing." Julie went to the kitchen and then walked back to the dining room. "Here, take this." Julie said to Rachel.

They were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. It had passed almost an hour and Rachel was feeling better. The pain wasn't too much anymore, thanks to what Julie had given to her.

"Did I do anything stupid at the party?" Rachel asked with a worried look.

"Nope. You didn't do anything bad. I kept an eye on you the whole night." Julie assured her.

"What about after we left the party? Were there paparazzi waiting for us?" The petite brunette asked again, she really didn't remember much of what happened the night before and only hoped she hadn't done anything embarrassing.

"No. We took the other exit door. No photographer saw you leaving the party." Julie assured her. "You don't remember anything?" She questioned.

"Not much. It's all a huge blur in my head." Rachel said trying to remember what happened the night before. "I remember laughing a lot. And Jesse making toasts." She said.

"I think he wanted you to get drunk." Julie stated. "And the after party was probably his idea too. I mean, these parties are usually for awards shows, not movie premieres." Julie said rolling her eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if the party was just an excuse for Jesse to be with Rachel.

"And how did we get out of there?" Rachel asked.

"I said you had an interview early in the morning today."

"You're a genius! Thank you." Rachel said, giving Julie a high five.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Finn was not able to sleep last night. After that brief talk with Quinn, they didn't speak much, his girlfriend just talked more about the campaign while Finn ate dinner and then she went to bed while he took a shower and stayed in the living room watching tv the whole night.

He didn't know why his life got so complicated. He thought that having a job would make everything easier but it didn't. Finn couldn't complain about his job, he really liked it and knew that he was getting better at it, since he had never been a bodyguard before. He was able to caught things without anyone telling him. The problem was these feelings and thoughts that were growing inside of him and he didn't know how to deal with them. There was also the fact that Quinn bitched about not liking his new job but that wasn't new to him.

He needed to talk to someone. It had been a while since Finn had talked to Puck so he took the opportunity of having some free time in the morning and the lack of sleep to go visit his friend. Quinn was still sleeping when he left.

"Hey Puck.' Finn greeted his friend.

"What's up, man? I thought you had forgotten your poor friend, now that you're just hanging out with Hollywood people." Puck joked.

"Nah, I've just been busy."Finn shrugged.

"I see. And how is it going with your job?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Better than I expected." Finn answered honestly with a chuckle.

"That's good. Santana showed me a magazine the other day. Some of these gossip mags with paparazzi pictures and I saw you next to your hot little boss." Puck commented with a smirk.

"Really? I didn't see that." Finn said surprised. He also didn't like Puck talking about Rachel like that.

"You're getting famous man."

"Not really, it's pretty normal to see security next to celebrities but people don't even pay attention to us." Finn shrugged.

"You know I'm thinking maybe I should be a bodyguard too, maybe you could help me."

"It's not really easy." Finn said. He didn't think it was a good idea and that was not why he went to talk to Puck. "Listen Puck. I came here to talk about something else. I've been thinking..."

"This can't be good." Puck joked.

"Seriously man,"

"Sorry, go on."

"You and Santana have been together since high school, just like me and Quinn." Puck nodded his head. "Always on and off but at the end always make up. Are you happy with that?" Finn questioned.

"Look Finn, we can't compare our relationships. Santana knows who I am and how I am and I know who she is and how she is and we're okay with that. We fight and then we make up and that's how we roll. Now you have to ask yourself what do you want for your life. Do you think you and Quinn have a future?"

"Woah, where all these questions came from?" Finn asked. "I wouldn't mind just a yes or no as answer."

"If you came up to me to talk about this it's because you're wondering about your relationship with Quinn."

The tall man looked unsure. "I don't know. Since high school I've been told that Quinn and I looked great together. I always thought that that's how it was suppose to be." Finn answered truthfully. He honestly never put much thought on his relationship with Quinn but now that this petite brunette - who also happened to be his boss - came into his life, he started wondering if they should stay together. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and the kiss.

"Finn, we're not in high school anymore. Screw what other people will think! Dude, it's your life!" Puck said. "You can't make decisions in your life based on what other people think it's right. Because the truth is that only you can do that!"

"I'm so confused. I mean, Quinn and I have been together for so many years. I'm used to that." Finn explained.

"And now I ask you: are you happy?"

"I don't know. I'm honestly not sure."

"That says a lot." Puck said with a knowing look.

"What do you mean? You didn't answer my the question either."

"Look bro, we've grown together and we've always been really close but something we can't deny is that we are pretty different from each other. What I think it makes me happy is not the same thing you think."

Puck was right. It was time for him to make his own decisions. What he wanted for his life and his future. He wished life wasn't so complicated. It was so much easier in high school when everything fit in the right way. He just followed someone else's rules.

* * *

He was feeling anxious. He hadn't spoken to them since last night, Julie didn't call him to confirm he needed to go there so he wasn't sure if that was still the plan.

He feared Julie would call him saying he had been fired, that after what happened last night he no longer needed to go back. Maybe her not calling him was a good thing, or maybe Rachel was going to fire him personaly. He didn't know which case was worse. He just had to go there and deal with it.

He was in the kitchen talking to Julie when he saw Rachel walking there only wearing a lilac robe. She was not expecting to see him there.

"Oh hey Finn! I didn't know you were here." She said feeling a little embarrassed because she was only wearing a robe in front of him.

"Yeah, I've just arrived." He asnwered, he sensed her discomfort. He guessed it was because of the kiss. Somehow he got the courage to ask her about it, but he'd wait to be alone with her so he could ask.

Unaware of what was going on, Julie spoke. "Are you feeling relaxed now?"

"Yes, I'm feeling so much better now." Rachel smiled as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Great."

"I'm gonna go change now." Rachel stated before she left the kitchen.

"Damn it." Finn muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Julie asked.

"Nothing." He just denied.

The whole time Finn spent with Rachel, he tried to find a moment to talk to her, but the right moment never came. Finn couldn't figure out if Rachel was pretending she didn't know or if she really didn't remember what had happened on the night before. Maybe the kiss didn't mean anything to her, and she was just drunk and had no idea what she was doing, he thought. Even if that was the case, he just wanted to know where did she stand.

**I promise there'll be more Finchel next chapter.**

**Please leave a review. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Not a Dream

**Chapter 8**

_Finn carefully placed her on the bed, she made a few noises and opened her eyes but she still seemed to be asleep. As he moved his arms from under her, she leaned foward and met her lips with his. She nibbled his bottom lip at first and then his upper lip. Finn was caught by surprise at first but quickly started responding to the kiss. When he started to get into it she pulled away._

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face. She had a great night of sleep and now she was ready for another day of promoting her new album. She sat up on her bed and stretched her arms thinking about the dream she had moments ago.

She remembered a guy carrying her into her bedroom, placing her on the bed and her kissing him. _Yeah, it was a good dream_, she thought with a soft sigh. If she could just remember the face of the guy from her dream... _Let's see, it seemed like he had strong arms by the way she felt around them._ Rachel wasn't sure but maybe he had brown hair, she tried to remember his face. Suddenly something came to her mind.

_"Good night Finn."_

_Oh My God! Did I have a dream with Finn?_

_And if it was just a dream then why did it feel so real?_

Rachel looked at herself and saw she was wearing her pajamas that she put yesterday and sighed relieved, she still had the same clothes from last night when she went to bed. That was a good sign.

Looking at the clock, Rachel saw it was time to get up. She would drop the subject for now but she would definitely get back to that later.

She had to find out if that kiss was real or it was just a dream.

* * *

Santana was in the bedroom brushing her hair when Puck came from the bathroom only wearing his jeans and a wife beater.

"San, do you think Finn and Quinn work out together?" Puck asked, after his conversation with Finn yesterday he couldn't help but think about it.

"They sure do." She answered simply.

"I mean as a real couple."

"Pff, of course not." She scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He asked again curiously.

"They're covenient for each other. That's how they work." She responded like it was the most obvious thing. Santana knew then since high school when she was in the cheerleader squad with Quinn.

"Are we like them?" Puck wondered.

"Sweetie, in the moment we get tired of each other, we're gonna leave each other in a heartbeat." She smirked at him.

He smirked back at her and grabbed her by the waist. "While that moment doesn't come, let's keep enjoying each other then." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the couch watching tv while Finn just finished getting ready for work. The more it got closer to Rachel's album release, the more her schedule got crazier.

"Ew, I can't believe how that thing can be famous." The blond girl commented with a disgusted face. Finn looked up to the tv and saw it was Rachel. They were showing clips of the photoshoot she did a while ago. That one where he was present and watched her being photograohed for hours.

"Rachel is famous because she's incrediblely talented." He told her.

"Whatever. With that face she shouldn't be on television or magazines. It should be me." Quinn said bitterly.

Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes at what she said. He always knew his girlfriend was shallow but now that really started to bother him.

"I gotta go to work. I'll see you later." He said before he closed the door of their apartment, relieved to get out of there.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to be there. Bye." Julie had just finished talking on the phone when she felt someone grabbing her arm. "Rachel? What's the matter?" She asked when she saw it was Rachel.

"Julie, I have to ask you something."

"What is it? Did it something happen?" She asked, worried by the tone of Rachel's voice.

"I had a dream last night that I think it might've been real." Rachel stated.

"What was the dream?" Julie asked confused.

"That I kissed Finn."

"You what?"

"I know!"

"Why would you do that?" Julie asked.

"I don't know!"

"When did that happen?"

"I don't remember!"

"Okay, calm down Rachel. We have to think." Julie reasoned. "Let's see, in the dream, did you see where did you kiss him?"

"On the lips, of course." Rachel responded.

"No! I mean the place where you two were."

"Right!" Rachel smacked her head lightly feeling stupid. She wasn't thinking straight, she needed to focus. "We were in my bedroom." She responded again.

"Okay. So when was the last time Finn was in your bedroom?"

They both started to think and tried to remember when was the last time that happened when they both looked at each other. "The premiere night!" They both said in union.

"Oh God! I don't remember much of that night. I knew that was going to bite me in the ass."

"Hey, there's no reason to freak out." Julie tried to calm her.

"I need to ask Finn." Rachel stated.

"Are you crazy?"

"What? I have to!" Rachel insisted.

"No you don't. That's weird and awkward. If he hadn't mentioned anything, that's great and if he ever mention anything, you just deny it or say you don't remember it." Julie oriented her.

"Do you think this is the best way to deal with this?" Rachel asked.

"It's the only way."

* * *

Rachel spent the whole day doing press for her album, she literally spent hours in a room answering the same questions to different people, she only left a few times to go to the bathroom since she drank a lot of water during the interviews.

It was evening when she left the building but there were some paparazzi waiting outside. Finn blocked the flashes while Rachel climbed into the car.

She was waiting to have some time alone with Finn, to talk to him about the kiss. She knew Julie said it wasn't a good idea but she had to know. She would not be able to sleep without findind out what exactly happened the other night.

Julie said she had a meeting so she had left in the middle of the press and since she still hadn't came back Rachel took the opportunity to talk to Finn.

"Finn, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"O-kay." Finn said looking at her.

"Did I kiss you at the night of the movie premiere?" She just went straight to the point. Finn was confused by her question, he looked her in the eyes and saw that she really wanted to know what happened so he decided to tell the truth.

"Yes," He replied shortly waiting for her reaction. He saw how his answer shocked her. _Maybe she was not really pretending it didn't happen after all, _ he thought.

"Oh my God!" She shouted sitting on the couch. "I'm such a terrible person! I harassed one of my employees. I'm going to jail." She cried.

"I'm lost. What's harassed?"

"It's when someone do unpleasant things to you." Rachel replied but not really knowing what she was saying, she kept shaking her head. A million thought running throught her mind.

"Wait, but you didn't do that." Finn stated. The kiss was far from unpleasant which made things more complicated to him but still, not unpleasant.

What he said made her stop and turn her head to look at him. "How come? You just confirmed that I kissed you."

"That's right, you just kissed me. And as a matter of fact, I kind of kissed you back." He confessed timidly. Finn didn't know why he admited to her that but he couldn't let her take all the blame.

"Oh."

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I just did." Finn shrugged. He had already confessed that he had kissed her too, he wasn't going to tell her why.

"So can we call it even?" She suggested with a small smile. "Look Finn, I was the one who iniciated the kiss and I'm sorry for that, I guarantee that it'll never happen again. That was really unprofessional and it was all because I was drunk. I shouldn't have done that. Are we good?" Deep down he wanted to argue, he wanted to say that it meant something to him but he knew he couldn't say anything because it'd coust his job.

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled back.

"Good. Cause I don't want it to be awkward between us." She motioned between them with her fingers. "I have to be honest with you, at first I didn't like you. I mean, the fact I needed to have security people with me. It didn't work out the other times. But with you it's different, I feel I can trust you." She confessed. Finn liked that he could see that side of her, that she felt comfortable enough to show him that side of her.

"That means a lot to me. I don't want to disappoint you." They smiled at each other.

* * *

Finn was walking back to his apartment when he sensed somebody approaching him.

"Excuse me, are you Finn Hudson?" A guy with a frow hair and glasses stood in front of him.

"Yes, that's me." Finn confirmed looking confused. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jacob Israel." The guy offered his hand.

"How do you know my name?" Finn asked.

"I work for an agency. They pay a good money for every information you give them."

"Information?"

"Yeah, like if you tell where the celebrity is going to be on a certain date, preferably if she's with someone."

"You want me to give you informations about Rachel?" Finn asked incredulous.

"Well, if you know any other celebrity would be great too."

"Hell no! I'm not gonna do that." Finn said shooking his head. He couldn't believe the never of the guy had to ask him something like that.

"Think about it, Finn. Nobody will know it was you." Jacob insisted. "Here's my card." He put in one of the pockets of the jacket Finn was wearing.

Finn walked past Jacob without even looking back. "Call me if you're change your mind. It was nice to meet you." He heard the guy yelling from behind but Finn just kept walking ahead.

Finn wanted to punch that guy. How dare him to ask for information about Rachel? If she or Julie find out that he was talking with a paparazzo he'd lose his job in a heartbeat. Even if nobody find out about it, he wouldn't expose Rachel's life like that.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the team!

_Thank you for the reviews!_

**Chapter 9**

Rachel was in the office at her house with her laptop open. She was chatting with her dads on skype. They rarely visited her so she had found a way to see them every now and then, even if it was just through a screen.

"Are you coming to my album release party?" She asked hopeful.

They looked at each other before one of them replied. "I'm sorry sweetie. We are really busy with our jobs so we can't go." Leroy stated.

"Oh"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Hiram said.

"It's okay." Rachel tried to smile and tried not to blink so the tears wouldn't fall.

"But we're planning on going visit you sometime soon." Leroy said.

"And we promise we're going to stay for a while to take care of our baby." Hiram added.

"I can't wait. I really miss you." She told them honestly.

"We miss you too darling."

"We wish you all the good luck in the world and we're sure your second album is gonna be more sucessfull than the first one." Hiram told her.

"Thank you." She smiled. That really meant a lot to her.

"Now we have to go. We'll see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you daling!" Her dads waved at her blowing kisses.

"I love you too." Rachel said waving back at them.

Rachel closed her laptop and closed her eyes, finally letting her tears fall freely down on her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her cry.

She didn't hear the knock on the door, she only realized someone was there when she saw a head at the door.

"Hey, Rachel?" Finn asked opening the door.

She quickly turned her face away to wipe her tears. "Yes?" She answered.

"Am I interrupting you?" He asked.

"No, it's okay." She assured him.

He looked at her face, she tried to look unfased but he could see she had been crying. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Fine." She nodded her head.

"It's not what it looks like. Were you crying?" He insisted.

"It's nothing really." She tried to shrug.

"Come on, Rach. You can open up to me, like I did with you." He offered a smile, reminding her of that time when they first had a real conversation. He had told her about his insecurities.

"I was talking to my dads. Unfortunately, they can't come to the party." She told him.

"I'm sorry."

"I.. I shouldn't be sad. It might be selfish but I wanted them to be here with me, to support me."

"No Rachel, it's not selfish at all. You have all the right to feel that way, they are your parents." He tried to assure her.

"It's just that, I have conquered all of this but I wanted to share it all with the people I love."

"It's completely understandable. Look, they might not be able to come to the release party but I'm sure they are really proud of you and all you have archieved in a short period of time."

"Thank you Finn." She smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

Quinn was in a room waiting for the guy of the agency call her name. She was pretty sure she was gonna get this campaign, it was not the best one but at least it was a first. Soon enough she'd start doing bigger campaigns and she'd make Finn quit his pathetic job. She was going to be a famous model and she'd be able to convince her boyfriend that that was the perfect career for him too.

"Quinn Fabray?" She heard someone calling her name so she got up and went to the other room.

"Please sit down." The guy said.

"I've checked the pictures of your photoshoot and I must say they're pretty," She smiled thinking _I knew it._ "...boring." He finished.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, not sure if she had heard it right.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I don't see anything of extraordinary in these pictures, and there are a thousands of girls like you out there." He explained. "When I see your photos, I see a pretty face but nothing else, it's just plain. The campaign is about strong women finding their inner strength but all your pictures look like Barbie portraits, even your smile looks fake." He said showing her one of the pictures.

"Well, maybe the problem was with the photographer who didn't give the right directions. I mean, it's pretty obvious how photogenic I am. The problem was that he couldn't conduct the photoshoot like you wanted."

"He's one of the best photographers in this bussiness." He told her. "Look, I'm sorry you didn't got in but I think you need to show some atitude, show emotion."

"Oh yeah? You think I need to show attitude? So here's the thing: I don't need to be part of this stupid campaign. Go pick those ugly girls." She pointed to the door. "Cause I'm gonna find something better than this." Quinn said angrily.

"I meant good attitude, and not bad attitude. Keep on your high horse and you're not going too far away." The guy advised.

"Whatever."

"Have a nice day."

"Screw you!" She yelled before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Do you know why are we here?" Rachel asked to Julie.

Before Julie could answer her, the secretary spoke. "Mrs. Huston is waiting for you."

The two women entered into the office of the owner of her record company.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel." Mr. Huston said.

"Likewise, Mr. Huston." She replied shaking his hand.

Rachel noticed a man sitting on the chair opposite to him.

"I'd like to indroduce you to your new manager, Adam Cole."

Rachel looked at him confused. "Sorry Mr. Huston but I already have one. It's Julie, remember her?" She said pointing to the other woman who looked umconfortable.

"Yes, I've talked to Ms. Johnson recently. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Huston. Thank you."

"You knew that?" Rachel turned to Julie.

"Look, I have a meeting now. You can stay here and to talk to each other but I need to go."

"It was nice to see you again, Rachel. Goodbye."

Rachel stayed there speechless. When she spoke again, she looked directly at her friend. "Julie, can you please explain what's going on?"

Before Julie could said anything, Adam jumped in the middle. "It's quite simple, from now on I'm gonna be your new managent." He simply said.

"I've told I already have one." Rachel replied using the same tone.

"Oh come on, she can't be everything at the same time. She's your assistant, manager, publicist, friend, babysitter...?"

"You have no right to speak to me like that." Rachel said pointing her finger at him. She already didn't like this guy.

"Rachel, he's right." Julie finally spoke.

"What?" The petite brunette asked incredulous.

"I can't be everything, you're a big artist. It's important for your carrer." Julie reasoned.

"Julie, are you sure?" Rachel whispered, her back turned to Adam.

"Trust me."

"Fine." She turned around and looked at Alam. "Welcome to the team, Mr. Cole." Rachel said politely, offering her hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry." Adam said with a smirk on his face as they shook hands.

Finn was waiting them in front of the car when they came back. The two women haven't spoken much, well, Julie spoke with him a couple of times. Rachel stayed silent for the whole ride.

When they arrived at Rachel's house, Finn got out of the car and before Rachel left Julie said she had to go somwehere, Rachel just nodded her head and entered her house with her bodyguard.

"What happened in the meeting?" Finn asked curious.

"It seems like I have a new manager." Rachel informed.

"What? Did Julie get fired?" Finn asked shocked.

"No. Julie is still gonna work with me. It's just this new guy is gonna be my new manager." She explained.

"Isn't that good? I mean, another professional taking care of your career?" Finn asked.

"I guess," Rahel said. "It's just that Julie has been with me since day one and she has always taken care of my career and she does a great job." She told him.

"Did she get upset about the news?"

"Not really. She actually told me that that was a good idea."

"Well, if she said that then maybe that's for the best. She wouldn't want to jeopardize your career." Finn pointed out.

"I know. I guess I'll have to get used to that." She pouted a little involuntarily and he smiled, thinking she loked cute.

Suddenly Rachel got up from the couch and went in the kitchen's direction. "I feel like cooking today." She announced.

Finn followed her. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked surprised which made her turn around to look at him and put a hand on her hips.

"Of course I do. I'm a girl of many talents." She smiled. "Do you wanna stay for dinner? I'm not sure when Julie is coming back and I don't wanna eat alone."

"Sure! But if it doesn't work out maybe we can eat pizza." He teased her. He didn't know why he had just said that to his boss, something he forgets that, but it felt very natural.

"Haha very funny." She stick out her tongue at him and he chuckled amused.

"How did you learn how to cook?"

"My dads never coocked, they'd alway order food when we didn't eat something burnt," she giggled at the memories while she grabbed the ingradients. "so I started learning how to cook by myself. I've always enjoyed cooking but nowadays I don't have much time, I can only cook every now and then."

"Cool! Would like some help?" Finn offered.

"Sure." She smiled at him as she put the apron on herself.

They'd spent the rest of the evening having a lovely dinner and getting to know more about each other.

**Next chapter: Rachel's album release party! **


	10. Chapter 10: Party Tonight

**Chapter 10**

It was the week of the release of her second album and this time the record label decided to throw a party to celebrate it. Rachel hadn't seen the list of guests but Julie had told her that the press, fans who won some contest, her band and close friends like the people who helped on her album would be there.

When she was a teenager, Rachel had never went to a party nor had thrown any since she didn't have any friends so she was feeling a little nervous but also really excited about it.

Rachel was still sad because her dads couldn't come to the party but eventually she had to conform to that.

"Finn, this is for you." She said watching his reaction.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"These are invitations for my album release party. You're going as a guest, not as my bodyguard." She informed him with a smile. Rachel had asked Julie to include Finn's name on the guest list.

Lately, Finn and Rachel had spent more time together because of her work but also every short free time she had they would spend talking to each other. Rachel talked about the time she moved to New York and Finn told her why he decided to live in the big city.

Besides Julie, Rachel felt she could trust on Finn and considered him as a good friend. So it was only fair to invite him to her party.

"Really?" He asked surprised not even hiding the grin that appeared on his face.

"Really." She confirmed nodding her head. "And you can bring your girlfriend too." Finn frowned at that.

He didn't know if that was a good idea but he thanked her anyway.

* * *

Finn had never been to a party like that before, well, recently he had been at a few but as Rachel's security. As he entered into the place with Quinn, he looked around not knowing what to do. Was he suppose to go sit somewhere? Go to the bar to drink something? Or wait for someone to guide them?

Before he could decide what to do he spotted Julie coming to his direction. He sighed relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey Julie." Finn greeted her.

"Hey Finn!" She greeted him back and looked at the woman next to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Quinn. Quinn, this is Julie, Rachel's assistant." He introduced the two women to each other.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Quinn gave her a tight smile.

"Rachel is taking pictures with the fans." Julie stated as she pointed to where the famous singer was talking to a group of fans.

"That's cool."

"She's been over there for a while, I'm gonna go tell her you're."

"No, it's okay." Finn tried to argue.

"Nonsense. Rachel wants to talk to all her guests. Otherwise she's going to blame me for her being a bad hostess." Julie joked. "You guys wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Finn said.

The tall man watched as the petite brunette came into their direction. She was wearing a gold dress but not too shiny, that went till a little above her knee, her long hair was tied in a ponytail. He noticed how beautiful Rachel looked, but he thought it woulnd't be a good idea to say it out loud since 1. She was his boss and 2. Quinn was standing next to him giving him a death glare already. Probably because of the way he was looking at Rachel.

"Oh hey Finn. I'm glad you came." Rachel told him and it made Finn happy because he knew she really meant it.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." He told her truthfully.

He kept smiling at Rachel when he felt Quinn elbowing his side, he winced a little. "Oh, this is Quinn, my girlfriend." He had forgotten to introduce her.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn." Rachel said.

"Likewise." The blond woman said with a fake smile.

"You two make a good looking couple." Rachel complimented them.

Finn was used to people saying that about them, but for some reason it bothered him to hear that from Rachel.

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to the other guests, but enjoy yourselves." She looked at her assistant. "Julie, could you please show them their table?" Rachel instructed.

"Of course. Please, follow me." Julie said to the couple.

After Julie guided them to their table, she excused herself and went to talk to the press.

"She's a lot shorter than I thought and her nose is really big." Quinn commented when they were finally alone.

"Shut up, Quinn." Finn said, rubbing his neck with his hand. It was gonna be a long night, he thought to himself.

"What? I'm just saying."

He was already regretting the idea of bringing Quinn to the party. He had only brought her in the first place because Rachel told him to but if he were smarter, he'd have given an excuse saying she couldn't come because she was sick or that she was visiting her parents. That would've been a better idea.

* * *

At some point in the night, Finn observed Rachel looking around the place with a smile on her face but then he noticed when her face suddenly felt and he knew that she was thinking about her dads, and how she wished they were there with her. He wanted to go over there where she was standing to comfort her but then he heard a sharp voice calling his name.

"Finn!" Quinn said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. What are you saying?" He asked looking back to his girlfriend.

"I was saying that maybe you could ask that woman who works for Rachel if she has contact with any agencies. Maybe she could indicate my name to them." Quinn suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Finn answered quickly.

"Why not Finn?"

"Because."

"Urgh Finn, you never support me."

"Look what you're asking me." He argued.

"Nothing big."

"Forget it Quinn." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the restroom." He left before she could make another question.

Finn walked around looking for Rachel, he wanted to talk to her about earlier but when he found her, she was sitting on a table talking to Jesse. That guy once again was all over her. Finn didn't want to admit it but jealousy ran through him as he watched the pair laughing together. He wanted to turn away but his legs didn't move.

"You know she's too good for you, right?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Adam standing there, looking in the same direction as Finn was.

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel Berry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn denied.

"You don't think I have noticed the way you look at her? It's quite obvious." Adam smirked, knowing he hit a nerve.

"She is my boss and I'm just her employee." Finn stated, his voice serious but not quite convincing.

"That's right." Adam agreed. "She's set for bigger and better things." He said, making his point clear.

"I know that." Finn replied, his eyes on her. As much as he liked Rachel, he knew that he didn't have a chance with her.

"Good." Adam said giving a little pat on Finn's back. "By the way, I think your girlfriend is looking for you." The man pointed to Quinn who was at their table looking around. Finn took a last glance at Rachel before he went back to his table.

On the next day Finn went to work not feeling well. After the little chat he had with Rachel's manager on the night before his humor changed quite drastically. He didn't sleep much, only thinking about what happened at the party: Rachel looking stunning, her sad expression when she was alone, Rachel and Jesse and what Adam had said to him. He wanted to talk to Puck about it all but knew his friend would probably be pissed if he knew Finn went to Rachel's party and didn't say anything. He was screwed up.

As soon as he walked into the living room of Rachel's house he saw her petite figure coming from the other room. She was going to the MTV studios to tape an interview and she was already ready.

"Good morning, Finn!" She said with a huge smile on her face. He didn't know how Rachel did it. By her cheerfull atitude at so early in the morning, nobody could tell she had stayed up all night long.

"Morning, Rach." He replied with a grin on his face, his headache suddenly dissapeared.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah! It was great." And it was, aside those little things, the party itself went pretty well. He heard people from the press sayung great things about her new album, which it made him happy for Rachel.

"Okay, I have news for you. We're going to LA next weekened for the Grammys." Rachel spoke excitedly.

"Including me?" Finn asked pointing to himself.

"Of course! Have you even been there?"

"No, it'll be my first time."

"Then you better get ready because it's gonna be intense. There's a lot more paparazzi there than in here." Julie warned while she rubbed her forehead with his head, she definetly had a hangover.

"And crazy stalkers too." Rachel added with a shudder.

"Wow, that really sounds intense."

"You have no idea." Julie said.

TBC

* * *

**What do you guys think? Will Quinn be okay with Finn going to LA? Will she wanna go with him?**

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Drummer

**Chapter 11**

Rachel came downstairs holding her purse. "I'm here and I'm ready." She annouced.

"Ok, good. The driver is already outside waiting for you." Julie informed her.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Rachel asked to her assistant seeing as she hadn't moved.

"No. I actually need to go somewhere else but I talked to Finn and he'll go with you. He's already outside too."

"Okay." Rachel said looking at Julie suspiciously. Her assistant had been acting a little weird lately, not really telling where she was going. Rachel knew Julie very well and she knew her friend was hiding something from her. She would make sure to have a conversation with her later.

"You better get going or you're going to be late." Julie said pointing to the clock.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Rachel said before leaving the house.

Finn and the driver were outside talking to each other when they saw Rachel approaching them.

"Good morning gentlemens." She greeted both men with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry." The driver replied smiling back at her. He went to open the door for Rachel but Finn had already taken his place. He looked at the tall man and shook his head before he walked to the other side of the car.

"Good morning, Rach." Finn said, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Thank you, Finn." She spoke politely. The pair shared a look before she climbed into the car.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Rachel put her sunglasses on - just to make sure nobody would recognize her - and walked into the building with Finn alongside her.

She knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer it. A young woman with short dark hair opened the door, she wasn't a famous stylist but Julie had mentioned her and Rachel loved her newest collection.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I came to try on the dress." She introduced herself to the woman in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Berry. Of course I know who you are, it's very nice to meet you. I'm gonna pick up your dress for you. Please sit down, I'll be right back." The woman excused herself before leaving the room.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. She looked at Finn who was looking around the place distractedly.

"Finn, has Julie told you why she couldn't come?" She asked him.

"She told me she had to go to a meeting." He responded simply.

"Oh, okay." Of course Julie wouldn't tell Finn to where she was truly going.

"Why?" He asked, noticing her expression. She could try to look indiferent but Finn knew her better than that.

"No, it's nothing." Before Finn could said anything the woman was back.

"Here it is." She said coming with the dress.

"You can sit down on the couch." The woman said to Finn who was still standing there. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, not caring that she was being nosy.

"No, he's my friend." Rachel answered naturally.

Finn smiled at that, to Rachel he was more than just her bodyguard. She actually considered him as her friend.

"You can go change over there." The woman instructed.

"Where are the shoes?" Rachel asked.

"Here." The woman gave the pair to her.

A few minutes later Rachel came back wearing a navy blue strapless dress that stopped mid thigh showing off her long and toned legs and a pair of high heels. Finn loved those types of dresses on her, instead of the long ones.

"You look stunning." Finn complimented her breathless.

"Thank you, Finn." She said blushing.

"He's right. It fits you like a glove." The woman said. "Let me just do some little rearranges."

* * *

Finn was packing his stuff when Quinn walking into the bedroom. She quickly stopped when she saw all the pieces of clothes on the bed.

"Why are you packing?" She questioned.

"Rachel is going to the Grammy's in LA so as her bodyguard, I have to go." Finn answered shortly not stopping what he was doing.

"That's wonderful! I've always wanted to go to Hollywood." Quinn said excitedly.

"Wait Quinn, you can't go." He interrupted her.

"Why not?"

"I'm going because it's part of my job." Finn explained.

"So? I'll go with you and then I can go take a tour and go shopping by myself and when you have a free time we can go out." She quickly made up a plan in her mind.

"I won't have any free time."

"How come?" She inquired crossing her arms.

Finn took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Rachel and her crew, inluding me, are going Friday morning when Rachel is gonna spend the whole day doing promotion for her album there, then on Saturday she's going to Sam Evan's house to do some recording and later in the afternoon she's going to do the rehearsal for the Grammys. And Sunday is the day of the award show, of course. It's gonna be a pretty busy weekened." He told her the whole schedule to see if she would get his point.

"So I'm just gonna stay here all alone?" She questioned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Quinn, don't you get it? I can't be like 'Hey! Can I bring over my girlfriend with me?' This is my job and I need to take it very seriously." He said rubbing his face tiredly. Nowadays these discussions had turned into a routine.

"What am I suppose to do in here?"

"I don't know. Find something to do!"

"Oh Finn. Come on!" She cried, trying to convice her boyfriend on taking her with him.

"No Quinn. That's final! Now leave me alone cause I have to finish packing, I don't wanna forget anything." He told her firmly.

He heard her scream in frustration before she stormed off the room, slamming the door behind her. Finn took a deep breath before he continued packing his belongings.

* * *

On Friday, Rachel had spent the whole day doing interviews and she also taped some performances for a couple of talk shows. Since the moment she had landed in LA, the paparazzi had followed her everywhere. Luckily for her, Finn was doing a pretty good job at protecting her from all the flashes and the people around them trying to reach for her.

Finn thought that it would have been much easier if he could just take her in his arms, bride style, and take her to where she needed to go, but that was probably not a good idea. That'd be practical but would get a lot more attention too.

On Saturday morning Rachel went to Sam Evan's house to record some tracks with him. Sam was a very famous singer and a talented musician, he played many instruments. He had a recording studio in his house where he recorded and even produced some of the tracks for his previous albums.

He had asked his manager to enter in contact with Rachel's people a couple of months ago, saying he'd like to work with her. He had heard her first album and even had the chance to listen to some of her new songs while she was working on her new album. They had been busy but they had finally scheduled some time to work together.

Since they were from the same label, they were able to work together on a parallel project but the label requested them total secret about it.

Rachel arrived at Sam's house early in the morning and she was greeted by his two labs.

"Hey buddy!" She said patting one of the dogs, while Finn played with the other.

"Please, come in." Sam guided them inside his house.

"Hey Sam." Rachel extended her hand politely.

"Hi, Rachel. It's good to see you again."

"Me too. We never really got the chance to talk to each other properly."

"This is Finn." Rachel pointed to the tall man standing behind her.

"Nice to meet you." The two men greeted each other.

"Julie couldn't come." Rachel stated.

"Let's go to the studio." Sam guided them inside to his home studio.

Hours later Rachel and Finn were outside with Sam waiting for the driver to come take them. Sam lived in a quiet neighbourhood so there were no sight of any paparazzi there. When they so the familiar car coming, Rachel said goodbye to Sam, they hugged before she climbed into the vehicle.

They met with Julie to have lunch and then they all went to Rachel's rehearsal for the Grammys. She was going to sing her new single. Rachel and the guys from her band went to the stage to rehearsal the song. She didn't want much for her performance, the two things she always thought important were to sing live and have her band with her. She knew exactly what to do on the stage, she didn't need any instructions.

* * *

After they had finished the rehearsal, the band stayed on the stage since the next artist was late and Rachel was talking to one of the producers of the award.

"Hey Finn, do you wanna play?" John - the drummer - asked Finn, taking him by surprise. Finn had commented with him once that he used to play the drums back in high school but it was just small talk.

"Would it be okay?" He questioned, not sure if he could do that.

"Yeah, sure. Someone will come to tell us when it's time to leave the stage." John assured him.

Finn thought it wouldn't hurt if he played the drums for a little bit. It's been a long time since he played and he kinda missed it.

"You play the drums?" Rachel asked after she finished talking with the producer. She heard the sound but was surprised when she turned around and found her bodyguard playing it. "You've never told me that." She added.

"Well, I used to play a lot when I was a kid but then I moved out and couldn't bring my drum set with me." Finn explained. He quickly got up, feeling a little embarrassed that Rachel had heard him play.

"That was pretty good." John complimented patting Finn on his back.

"Thanks, man."

"Finn, you sound amazing." Rachel said.

"I'm no professional but I can play a little."

"Hey man, you can totally play professionally. I'm telling you." John assured him.

"Rachel, the lights on the stage are all set, you can start it again." The producers told her.

"Alright." She nodded. Since the other singer was still late, Rachel took the opportunity to rehearsal one more time.

Finn watched them play again, he coudln't help but watch her perform. He had seen several videos of Rachel singing on youtube but watching her live on a big stage was ten times better. Plus, it was just them, besides the people who were working there, so it was like watching a private concert. Finn really loved his job.

TBC

**Some drama is coming on the next chapter. What do you think is gonna happen? Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

**Chapter 12**

Finn opened the door of his apartment with a heavy sigh, he was glad to be back home. He loved his weekend in LA, albeit he was working there, but he had some fun. He was really tired so he decided to unpack his stuff later.

"Hey Finn! How was the trip?" His girlfriend greeted him with a kiss. He guessed she would still be mad at him for not taking her with him but she seemed calm.

"It was good." He responded, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Anything interesting?" She questioned.

"A lot of things happened."

Finn told her about the Grammys and which celibrities he met backstage and who he saw on the red carpet. Surprisingly enough, Quinn listened to everything he said very calmly. Perhaps she finally understood that he only went there for work.

"Hey Quinn, have you seen my phone? I only realized it was missing when I tried to take pictures at the award." He made sure to check everything and he ended up forgetting the most important thing, although he was glad that that happened otherwise Quinn wouldn't have stopped calling him.

"No, I haven't seen it. Didn't you forget at your hotel or something?" Quinn suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't even take it with me." He said looking below the couch.

He decided to call to his phone to be able to localize it, he listening to the noise trying to find out where it was coming from. After a few rings he concluded that it was coming from the bedroom so he went over there and looked around the room till he spoted it on the desk near the computer.

"Found it!" He exclaimed triumphantly. For a second he wondered if he really had left at his apartment or if he had taken it with him without realizing it.

* * *

After getting home, Rachel took a bath to relax and went straight to bed. On the next day she woke up early with her stomach grownling, she was so tired last night that she didn't even eat anything when she arrived home. She brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen to eat something.

"Julie, what happened?" Rachel asked as she watched the other woman rushing into the kitchen.

"Adam just called me saying that there's pictures of you with Sam all over the news. It looks like the phoes had been taken when you were leaving his house, the gossip sites are saying that you two were recording songs at his home studio but also alluded a possible new romance." Julie finished breathless.

"Oh my God! That's crazy!" Rachel exclaimed, perplexed by what she had just heard. At that day she didn't spot any sight of paparazzi, she wasn't paranoid to look at every angle around location but she didn't think they'd actually find her there.

"How did they find out?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea, but Adam said he was going to investigate it."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Well the label is mad but not with you two, don't worry." Julie assured the singer. "The songs will be used some time in the future and they were quite pleased with the demos so they'll find a way to use them."

"I don't know why they wanted it to be a secret anyway, artists do collaborations with each other all the time." Rachel pointed out.

"As for the "new romance" thing, a magazine called me asking if it was true and I just denied it and I'm sure they will soon realize there's nothing going on between you two since you guys rarely see each other." Julie concluded rolling her eyes.

"That means everything has been solutioned?" Rachel asked clapping her hands.

"I guess so."

"Oh, thank goodness." Rachel sighed relieved that nothing bad came out from those paparazzi pictures.

After she had finished eating, Rachel went to the bathroom to take a shower and then changed into new clothes since her manager would be there at any moment to tell them if he had found out something about the paparazzi photos.

"Hey Adam, what did you find out?" Rachel heard Julie asking as she walked into the room.

"Is Finn here?" He asked.

"Not yet, but he'll be in here at any minute." Julie answered looking at the clock. "Why?"

"Well," Adam started.

"Good morning." Finn greeted everyone in the room. It looked like they were in a meeting, Finn wondered if he should leave them alone before he could ask, Adam spoke.

"It's good that you're here, Mr. Hudson. I have something important to say." Adam announced, Finn looking puzzled at him.

"I received an email from the agency and they were able to find the number of the cell phone of the person who gave the little piece of information to one of their photographers. Because the number was actually from one of the phone numbers of the agency."

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Mr. Hudson, do you know this number?" Adam asked showing Finn the paper with the number of a cell phone on it. He looked as many times as he could, just to make sure, because he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He tried to search for an explantion but couldn't find any.

"Yes." He only confirmed. There was no point in denying it. They could check his info to prove that the phone number was indeed his.

"How could you, Finn?" He heard Julie said.

"Well, I guess that means you're fired for 'just cause'" Adam stated with a smug face.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed shooking her head. "This can't be true! Please Finn, tell me this isn't true." She looked directly at him with pleading eyes. Finn could see her eyes were starting to tear up but she didn't hide, she kept staring at him, waiting for him to answer her, to say that that wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." That's all he could say. He only hoped that she could see that he meant that. Nothing he could say or do could prove his innocence, at least not at that moment. He was just as shocked and confused as them, he didn't know how that had happened. It didn't make sense!

"I can't believe you!" She cried before running to her bedroom.

"Rachel, wait!" Julie said following her behind.

Finn wanted to run after her, to tell her that that was a misunderstood, that he didn't make that phone call but the only prove they had was against him and he didn't know how to explain himself to them, to her mostly. So he stayed there without moving, only watching her, the woman he trully cared about was dissapointed in him. He knew how much she trusted him and now she thought he had betrayed her.

"Goodbye, Finn." He heard Adam say to him, motioning the door. Finn didn't even care about him, he was too sad to reply so he just left the house.

* * *

"Why did he do that?" Rachel cried, her face buried in the pillow as Julie caressed her hair, trying to comfort her friend. It was moments like that where Julie acted like a big sister since Rachel didn't have anyone else. She actually thought Finn was a good company and someone Rachel could also rely on but that had just been proved wrong.

"Rachel honey, I'm sorry. I know it must hurt for you because you trusted him. But it's better this way, at least he got caught for something that was only professional and not personal." Julie tried to reason. Unfortunately there had been many cases like that where the employees would spill to the media things about the personal life of their employers.

"You don't understand, Julie." Rachel cried more, shaking her head into the pillow.

"Of course I do. I also thought Finn was trustable, that he wouldn't be like the other ones. I was the one who had hired him after all."

"No! It's more than that." Rachel insisted.

"What is it?" Her friend questioned, trying to understand what Rachel was trying to say. She hated to see her friend like that.

"It hurts more because I was falling for him." Rachel finally said, her voice breaking just like her heart.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise!

**Chapter 13**

Finn walked into his apartment feeling disoriented. The imagine of Rachel's face kept playing on his head since he had left her house. While he had been thrilled to have a job and actually start liking it, at that moment the hardest part wasn't losing it. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he cared about it right now, all he could think about was Rachel and how disappointed she looked when she heard him confirm that the number on the paper was his cell phone number.

Finn was aware that he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he would know if he had called to a different number, especially to a paparazzi. He didn't know how they got his cell phone.

"Hey Finn, you came home early." Quinn stated, surprised to see her boyfriend at home.

"Yes. I actually lost my job." He told her sadly. Finn waited for her to jump for joy or scream in excitement but that didn't happen. Instead she looked very serene? He couldn't quite read her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." She said hugging him. Although her reaction had been unexpected by Finn, he liked having the comfort and support of his girlfriend. They had been fighting a lot lately but maybe now they could work out and try again, like they always had done.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna find another job soon." She assured him.

"Yeah, I guess so," He confirmed but he wasn't entirely sure of that.

"You could try the modeling career." Quinn suggested hopefully.

"I don't know Quinn-" Finn had never thought about being a model. Yes, he was tall and good looking but he never saw himself taking pictures for catalogs or on the runway. That was so far away from his mind.

"Just give it a chance!" Quinn insisted, knowing that now he had nothing to lose.

"I'm gonna think about it." He promised. It wasn't what he wanted to do but at least he could earn some money doing a few campaigns. That'd be enough to pay the bills till he could find another job.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, content with his answer. Quinn had no doubts in her mind that soon enough Finn would give in and start liking the idea of being a model. It was only a matter of time, she thought to herself.

* * *

Rachel had spent the rest of the day in her bedroom, laying on her bed crying. Julie stayed with her the whole time consoling her and assuring her that she wasn't a fool for falling for someone who wasn't worth it.

"Rachel, you have to get out of this bed." Julie tried once more.

"I haven't even spent 24 hours in here, you told me you had spent a week in your room when you got your heart broken." Rachel pointed out with a little sob. Her face was all red and tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie, but you're a famous artist. You have a full schedule to follow."

"Can I act like a normal girl for a least one day?" Rachel pleaded. "I know that being a star was all I wanted since I was a little girl. I wanted to be famous! I wanted to show my talent to everyone! But most of all, I wanted to feel loved." She cried, feeling more vulnerable than ever. People used to make fun of her in high school, she used to get slushied, she had heard many nos before she had gotten her first contract but none of that was close enough to having your heart broken.

"You are loved, Rachel. You have a legion of fans around the world."

"You don't understand." Rachel said shaking her head. "I-I thought that he liked me for who I am, I thought someone could like me after really getting to know me."

"If he couldn't see that then he didn't deserve you in the first place." Julie responded.

On the next day Rachel woke up feeling better but still feeling a little sore. She had just left the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth when she heard voices coming from downstairs.

She put her robe on and quickly walked down the hallway till she got to the stairs. From that angle she was able to view the people standing in the living room talking.

"Oh my God!" She screamed excitedly, quickly walking down the staircase.

"Hello baby girl!" Her dad Leroy greeted his daughter with open arms and she jumped on him like a little girl.

"Did you like the surprise?" Hiram asked with a big smile on his face and a little tear on the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe you guys are here. I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging both of them at the same time and not really wanting to let them go.

"We missed you too darlin'" Leroy whispered with his eyes closed, happy to have his daughter in his arms again.

"We are going to stay here with you for two weeks. We wished we could stay more time but we can't-"

"It's okay." Rachel said quickly, nodding her head. "I'm so happy you two are here." She beamed again.

"We have a lot to caught up." Leroy said.

Julie just stood there watching the whole scene with a smile on her face. She sighed in relief knowing that their presence there was important to Rachel.

After spending the day walking around the streets looking for a job, Finn went back home feeling tired and frustrated.

"Quinn?" He called out his girlfriend's name wondering if she was at home.

He waited for her response but when he didn't get any reply, he decided to go to his bedroom. She wasn't there either. At that moment a certain thought passed on his head. He had been trying to avoid it but he was helpless. He walked to the left side of the bed and grabbed the agenda placed on the nightstand.

He knew that Quinn had written the number of the agency there. He opened the notebook and saw a little card falling on the floor near his feet. He went to grab it and the he took a look on the small and familiar gray paper. He read the name on it: "Jacob Irael."

He needed to have a serious conversation with Quinn.

**Ohh, their conversation is gonna be interesting. Sorry about no Finchel in this chapter but there's gonna be Finchel soon. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Confrontation

**This chapter is dedicated to FinchelFever33! Also, don't forget to read my new fic called 'Try Something New' :)**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey." Quinn said as she walked into the bedroom with shopping bags in her hands.

"I've decide to call to the agency," Finn stated. He had been sitting on the bed for several minutes waiting for her.

"Oh Finn, that's great!" Quinn said, content with the news.

"Yes, I looked at your agenda to find the number of the agency," Finn trailed off with an unreadble expression but the blonde girl didn't see it because she was too busy taking the clothes off the bags. "But I found this." He continued, showing the card to her.

Quinn looked up at the piece of paper in his hand. Her expression changed drastically. "What's that?" She asked, trying to sound unfased.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asked sarcastically and watched her give a negative head shake in response. "I found it in your fucking agenda!" Finn finally exploded.

"I-I don't know how it got in there."

"You don't?" He laughed bitterly. "I know how! You fucking took it away from my jacket!" He shouted angrily, tired of playing games.

"Fine! I admit it!" She yelled back, throwing her arms in the air. "But I only did that for you." She shouted, pointing her finger at him.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Finn, that job wasn't for you. You just couldn't see it," She started. "Now that you are free from that you can start a real career as a model." Quinn continued getting closer to him, trying to convice her boyfriend of her plan once more.

"Fuck you, Quinn!" He shouted furiously, not caring about anything. He had always been a nice guy but in that moment he coudln't hold it back. "I got fired and accused for something I didn't do. You did!" He pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to hurt you." She pleaded desperately, holding his arms.

"Stop that! I'm tired of your bullshit! I'm tired of you playing the victim." He said, taking her hands away from him.

"It's over! Finally!" Finn spoke firmly.

"You don't mean that, we love each other."

"No, we don't. We never did, actually. You only care about your image."

"Look who's talking? The guy who was too afraid to lose his popularity." She accused.

"Yes, in high school. But we're not in high school anymore. And it's time for you to get over it and move on."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to leave."

"This is my place too!" Quinn argued.

"The hell it is! You've never paid any bills, you've always only used your money for your own shit."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She cried.

"Use the money you got from that paparazzo. I know I don't want that dirty money." He said, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. You better be gone when I come back. I don't want to see your face anymore." Finn warned before he shut the door behind him.

As soon as he left the apartment, Finn leaned his back on the wall next to the door and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

* * *

Rachel's humor had completely changed by the presence of her dads there. She made sure to make breakfast for them like the old times and they helped her in the kitchen while they talked about their lives.

"So tell me all the news." Leroy said as they sat on the table. The Berry family was reunited, Rachel smiled at the image.

"Well, right now I'm promoting my second album and soon I'm going to start the rehearsals for my upcoming tour." She told them excitedly.

"Look at our baby girl. She's a superstar!" Leroy beamed proudly.

"We always knew you would make it." Hiram gushed, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I have you guys to thank for that." Rachel responded, holding her dads hands. She looked at them with loving eyes thinking how that was exactly what she needed in that moment.

The family chatted while they ate breakfast, after that Rachel went to change herself since she already had plans for the day.

"Rachel, are you ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." She responded. "You two are coming with me, right?" Rachel asked to her dads.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss your photoshoot." Leroy replied.

"What's the magazine, again?"

"It's for the Rolling Stone."

"Today is the shoot and on another day they're going to do the interview." Julie explained.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to give you much attention and if you guys want to leave it's okay since it usually takes hours to do a shoot." Rachel apologized before hand.

"Sweetie, don't worry about that. We could stay and watch you for days." Leroy assured her.

* * *

It was late at night and Rachel was still awake, sitting on the couch drinking her tea.

"Hey, bb girl. You're still awake." Her dad stated. Both men sat beside her on the couch.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep."

"What's bothering you?" Hiram asked.

"Nothing."

"I know you were really happy to see us but we couldn't help but notice a little hint of sadness in your eyes sometimes. What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Rachel shrugged. "It just get overwhelming sometimes."

"You don't have to hide anything from us. Julie mentioned what happened right before we arrived here." Leroy stated.

"She did?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I've been so busy that I didn't really have time to deal with everything properly." Rachel confessed as she dropped her head on Hiram's shoulder.

"You haven't talked to him since then?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I- I just wanted to understand why he did that. Well, I actually don't fully believe he did that, there's something that is not right in the whole situation and I just-" She started, whipping off the single tear of her face. "I just wanted to hear his side." She finished timidly.

"You don't believe he called the paparazzo?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Follow you heart, honey." Hiram said to rachel. "This is the best advice I can give."

"Which is very impressive since you know how bad he is at giving adivces." Leroy commented which made Rachel laugh softly.

"Thank you guys."

"Anytime, baby girl." Hiram replied, kissing her forehead.

"Aww, group hug!" Leroy said as they hugged their daughter while she giggled.

**I know there was no Finchel but at least Fuinn is finally over! What do you guys think Rachel should do? And will Finn try to get his job back or find a new one? **


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**Chapter 15**

It's been a week since Finn got fired and the arrival of Rachel's dads at her house. Her parents would be heading back to Ohio in a few days so Rachel wanted to spend as much time as she could with them, especially because her tour would start soon.

After a busy day, Rachel took a long shower and put her pajamas on, knowing that there were only her dads and Julie at the house. She was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" She called out.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Julie asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I did." Rachel confirmed, so the other woman entered into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She looked a little bit hesitant so the young brunette patted her bed to let Julie know she could join her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Julie wondered, as she sat on the bed.

"No. Nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you in private, but as a friend. So that's why it's not in the office." Rachel explained, noticing her friend's discomfort.

"Ok. Shoot."

"I've noticed that you have been out a lot lately, not going to certain places with me, including that time in LA when I went to Sam's house but you didn't go with me." Rachel started, trying to analise her friend's expression.

"I told you that I had to go to some meetings and I couldn't go with you at Sam's because I was taking care of some things for your performance at the Grammys." Julie explained but didn't sound convincing.

"You also have been acting different lately." Rachel stated, going straight to the point, knowing that her friend was hiding something from her.

"I honestly don't know what you mean, Rachel." Julie denied.

"Come on, Julie. We're still friends, right?" She asked softly.

"Yes, we are." Julie confirmed, nodding her head.

"So you can tell me anything."

Julie eyed her friend a little bit unsure.

"I mean it." Rachel assured her, holding her friend's hand.

"Ok." Julie said with a deep sigh. "You're right. There's something that you don't know." The older woman finally admitted out loud.

"What is it?"

"I have been dating for a little while." Julie announced.

"Oh, but why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, the reason why I haven't told you before is because you know this person."

"Really? And who is it?" Rachel inquired, trying to think of who could be the man.

"It's Adam."

"Adam? As in Adam Cole? My manager?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Julie responded, nodding her head.

"Oh My God!" Rachel exclaimed, putting a hand on her mouth.

"I know! I didn't tell you anything because it was so all of the sudden and it all happened really fast and I didn't know how to tell you the truth." Julie rambled with her head down.

"Is it serious? Do you like him?"

"Yes, we keep in private but it's serious. And yes, I like him." Julie afirmed.

"Is he nice to you?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes. He's still Adam, but he's a lot nicer we don't talk about work."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy." Julie opened a smile shyly.

"Well, if you happy then I'm happy too." Rachel stated, smiling back at her friend.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now give me a hug." The two friends hugged each other. Even though they worked together, they friendship would always come first.

"I'm so sorry for hiding this from you." Julie said, still into the hug.

"Don't apologize. Just know that I'll always be there for you not matter what."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?" Puck asked as his best friend walked into his apartment.

"Is Santana here?" Finn asked, hoping he could talk to Puck in private.

"No, she's out." His mohawk friend replied.

"Good. Cause I wanted to talk to you alone."

"What happened?"

"I broke up with Quinn." Finn stated.

"Fuck yeah, you finally man up!" Puck exclaimed, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah well, there wasn't any other way. She was the reason I got fired." Finn told him bitterly. Although he was relieved that they weren't together anymore, he still couldn't believe he waited for so long to do something. And that caused him lose his job.  
"Oh shit, man. You got fired? When did that happen?"

"Last week. It was all really fast. I came back from LA, then when I got back to work and there they told me a paparazzo received a call from my cell phone so they fired me. The number was right, I didn't know how could I defend myself. Then when I headed back home I found out that it was Quinn who called him."

"What a bitch!"

"I know. That was the last straw. I told her to leave my place." He hadn't heard from Quinn since then, but he was sure she was making good use of the money she received from the paparazzo.

"So now I need to find a new job."

"That sucks. If you want I can ask my boss if he needs another bartender there. It's not a lot of money but can live with that."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

* * *

It was the first day of rehearsal for her upcoming tour and Rachel and her band stayed the whole day playing the songs of her new album and preparing the setlist.

It was late at night when they had finished the rehearsal. They stayed there chatting for a while and then they'd all go have dinner together.

"Here are some pictures I took at the Grammys." John, the drummer said, showing to the group the picture he took at the Grammys using his cell phone.

"Oh My God! Is this Adele?" The guitar player asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe she was near me backstage. She was super nice." He commented excitedly.

"Oh, look at Finn there!" The other guy of the band pointed at the next picture and Rachel looked at it with a sad face.

"I took this photo of Finn with Bon Jovi because he didn't have his cell phone with him. I forgot to send it to him." John said.

"Wait, Finn lost his cell phone?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I asked if he had lost it but he said he didn't remember using it at the trip so he probably had left at home." John replied, not knowing what had happened to Finn.

John kept showing the other pictures while Rachel stood there next to group deep in thoughts.

* * *

After spending the day looking for job, Finn stayed at home alone watching football on tv and drinking beer. The game ended so Finn headed to his bedroom but he wasn't tired. He went to his computer and typed a familiar name.

He clicked on a link of a video on youtube and he watched Rachel Berry start singing. Finn really loved the job he had but he couldn't deny that the thing he missed the most was her. He missed her face, her smile, her voice... everything about her. At first he was reallt infatuated by the star Rachel Berry, but the more he got to know her, the more he started liking Rachel, the girl that missed her dads and cared about her friends, even though she didn't have many because of her celebrity status. When the video ended, Finn clicked on another one. This new one were of her doing some radio interview, he couldn't be seen in the video but he was there when it rememred of how she looked at him when they asked her about meeting new people that surprised her. Finn stopped the video and touched the screen, caressing her face.

* * *

"Did you get the phone number of that paparazzo?" Rachel questioned as she walked down the stairs with her purse and holding her sunglasses.

"Yes, it's right here with the address you asked." Julie stated, handing the paper to Rachel.

"Excellent. Thank you, Julie." Rachel said as she grabbed the paper and put it in her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Julie asked as she watched Rachel heading to the front door.

"Out." That's all the petite brunette answered.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Julie asked, confused by her friend's action.

"I'm following my heart." That's all Rachel said before she left the house.


	16. Chapter 16: Only You

**Thank you for the reviews! Please read my other two Finchel fics called "Our Family" and "Try Something New". I'm gonna update "Try Something New" soon!**

**Chapter 16**

Rachel arrived at her destination and got out the car, she had asked her driver to drive around the blocks and she'd call him to pick her up. She looked at the number of the building to check if it was the same as the one she had written on the paper she had taken with her. Seeing it was right, Rachel walked to the entrance of the building, not knowing what to do next. Luckily for her, the door opened and an old lady came out from the inside.

"Do you want to come inside?" The old lady asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel thanked her as the old woman let her get inside while she left the building.

Rachel walked down the hallway to get the elevator.

When she arrived to the third floor, Rachel started to look at the numbers on the doors. When she found the right number of the apartment, she stood there in front of the door, took a deep breath and clicked on button and the door bell rang.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and the person on the other side looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Hey." She said timidly.

"Rachel?" It was all he said, with his eyes fixed on her while Rachel stood there awkwardly under his gaze.

"Can I come in?"

"Y-yes, of course. Please come in."

"I need to talk to you." She stated as he let her walk inside his apartment.

"Please sit down." He offered. "Would you like to drink anything?"

"No, thank you." She replied as she sat on the couch.

"Okay." Finn said, sitting opposite her.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'm doing good, I guess." She only nodded at his reply.

"Have you found another job?" Rachel inquired.

"No, not yet. My friend was going to ask his boss but I'm still waiting." Finn answered truthfully.

"I see."

"I'm sorry to ask but what do you want to talk about?" He didn't want to sound rude but he was getting curious.

"Right! First, do you have your cell phone bill from last month?"

"Yes, why?" Finn asked, frowing at her request.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me go find it. Excuse me" He said. Finn stood up and walked toward the hallway heading to his room while Rachel waited.

* * *

Five minutes later Finn came back holding the bill in is hand. "Sorry, I didn't know where I had put it." He apologized as he handed it to her before sitting back on the couch.

"It's okay." Rachel grabbed the the paper and trailed her finger over the phone calls. She stopped at one in specific and took another paper from her purse and compared the numbers from both papers.

Finn kept looking at her with a confused expression, waiting for her to say something, but mostly taking the opportunity to observe her. It had been a while since the last time he saw her in person. Lately Finn had only seen her through the screen of his computer or television. Now sitting so close to her, he could feel the sweet aroma of her perfume. She looked more beautiful than ever. He wanted to touch her.

Rachel finally took her eyes away from the papers and looked up at Finn before finally speaking again. "John had commented that you didn't have your cell phone while you were in LA." She started.

"Yeah, I hadn't really noticed till we where at the award show." Finn responded naturally. She only nodded.

"Have you found it?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, I had forgotten here at home." He answered uncomfortably.

"Finn, tell me honestly. Did you call to that paparazzo?"

Finn looked at her brown eyes. He couldn't lie to her. "No." He shook his head.

"And who did then?"

He didn't say anything. He looked down, embarrassed.

"Finn, please..." She pleaded.

"Quinn, my ex-girlfriend." He finally responded. "I broke up with her after I found out his card inside her agenda. She tried to deny it at first but I pushed more and she admitted she had called him and told him everything."

"How did she get his card?"

"I crossed with the guy on the street one day, he came to me saying all those things but I refused to listen to him, but he put his card on the pocket of my jacket before I left. I got home and I forgot about it."

"Why didn't say anything at the time?"

"Because I couldn't argue with the number there, it was mine indeed."

"What about after you found out it was Quinn who called the paparazzo?"

"I was ashamed, because whether or not she was my girlfriend! It was still my fault, specially because I had told her your plans for the LA trip."

"You still could've told me. I thought we were friends, I trusted you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm so so sorry for not telling you the truth when I had found out about it. But I had a reason why I needed to stay away from you." Finn said, feeling bad for making her cry.

"What reason?" Rachel asked confused.

"That I was falling in love with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and the more I stayed near you and got to know you, the more I was falling." He confessed.

"Oh." She was speechless.

"Why did you want the cell phone bill for?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Rachel got back from her thoughts and looked down at the papers in her hands. "Right. I-I had asked your cell phone bill because I wanted to check the time when the phone call was made. So I had the papazzo's phone number and I looked at your phone bill and the only phone call made to that number was on Friday at 10:35. At that time you were sitting next to me inside the airplane. So you couldn't have given that phone call since you were with me the whole time." Rachel finished with a bright smile.

"Wow, you're amazing." Finn said in awe.

"Thank you. So that proves that it wasn't you. Nobody can argue with that."

"But Quinn called, and she was my girlfriend. People can think I had something to do with that." Finn pointed out, not wanting to get too much excited.

"But if you really had something to do with that then she wouldn't have called from your cell phone. She'd have used hers or a public phone."

"She wanted to incriminate me, so I could get fired since she didn't like me working as a bodyguard."

"Why she didn't like that?"

"She wanted me to work as a model like her, but I never liked that. I actually liked my job as a bodyguard."

"Well, now that there's a real proof that you had nothing to do with that, nobody can argue about it, not even Adam. So if you want to go back..."

"I'll have to decline it."

"Why?" She asked, a little hurt by his answer.

"Because as your employee, I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her passionately. At first Rachel was surprised but when Finn added more pressure on her lips, she started responding the kiss. Finn felt like he was dreaming, the feel of her soft lips on his was a incredible sensation. The kiss became heated till both broke the it off breathless.

"Oh"

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He confessed sheepishly, resting his forehead on hers while caressing her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Of course, I think I've been falling for you since the day I've met you."

"So you were serious. How come?"

"First it was your talent, and then the more I've gotten to know you and you opened up to me, the more I loved you."

She didn't respond at first, just looked at him. "You don't have to say anything-" Finn tried to get up but she placed her hands on his knees.

"I feel the same way." She blurted out.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I was heart broken that day and stayed in my bedroom crying for days actually." She confessed.

"I'm so sorry Rach. I was a coward. I should have explained it to you, I owned that to you." He apologized, holding her hands.

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause I was stupid. You're mean a lot to me, Rachel." Finn said looking in her eyes, still holding her hands. "And I want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you. I thought it was the best if I was away from you since you were my boss and we couldn't-"

"No. Look, I wanna know if you want us to be together."

"More than anything." He replied right away.

"Okay, but you're aware that it's not easy to be with someone famous. You've been with me and you know how crazy it is and now that the tour is coming... it'll be even more crazier." Rachel warned him.

"Give me a chance and I'll prove to you that this can work out."

"Okay" She agreed, with a smile. He tried to kiss her again, he couldn't help himself. It was addicting. She gave in a little before breaking the kiss to speak.

"You can have your job back if you want, I don't think Adam would object."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. With the proof that it wasn't you and the fact that Adam and Julie are together - which is kinda of a secret - but the point is that they can't argue if we get together." He watched her speak in awe.

"You're so amazing Rach, you go all this trouble to prove that I'm innocent even though I didn't give you any certainty. You didn't have to do that but you still did. I could never thank you enough. You go for what you believe and doesn't give up. That's one of the many reasons why I fell in love for you." Finn finished, kissing her hands.

"I knew deep inside that there was something wrong. That it couldn't have been you. And John's comment was the opportunity that I found to prove that it wasn't you."

"Brilliant." He said. "So how is it going with you?"

"It's good. My dads came to visit me."

"Really? That's great!" Finn exclaimed, happy for her.

"Yeah, it was a surprise but I loved it and they've been with me the whole time. I talked to them about you. They're gonna love meeting you."

"Really? What did you say?" He asked, still holding her hands.

"That you're great and how I could trust you."

"I can't wait to meet them either."

"Daddy was the one who told me that I should follow my heart. So I did." She said with a shy smile.

"I think I'm gonna follow my heart too." Finn stated, his face getting closer to hers.

"And what are your heart saying?" She asked, her eyes following his face.

"To kiss you again." So he did.


	17. Chapter 17: Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 17**

Rachel and Finn had spent the rest of the afternoon together in his apartment, talking and making out on his couch. Rachel had no idea that their somewhat confrontation would end up like that. She went there with the intention of trying to understand what really happened on the whole paparazzo thing but the way things turned out was much better than she had expected.

In the morning Rachel was heart broken and without a bodyguard and now her heart was full of love, she had her bodyguard back, plus she had a boyfriend now. She smiled at the thought, snuggling into Finn's chest while he rubbed her back gently.

It was getting late so she told him that she had to leave but not before he promised her that he'd show up at her house on the next day. Finn was still a little bit unsure if it was a good idea to go back to his job since Adam didn't like him very much, but Rachel assured that it wouldn't be a problem so Finn agreed.

She had called her driver to go pick her up. After their talk, Rachel had called her driver and told him to drive around the city and that she would call him later. Rachel and Finn said their goodbyes and she left his apartment to go back home.

Rachel couldn't wait to talk to her dads and her friend Julie what had happened.

Right after Rachel left, Finn walked back to the couch and layed down there, images of what happened a few moments ago played in his head. He smiled to himself not believing that after everything, Rachel went to his apartment and that now they're together. It felt like a dream. A dream come true.

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up really early to prepare herself for Finn's arrival. She organized the table with the help of her dads who were excited to meet her boyfriend.

"Hey you." Finn greeted her with a lopsided grin.

"Hi, Finn." She replied, with a shy smile. "You came." She stated surprised.

"Of course, I told you I would." He stated, hugging his girlfriend.

"I wasn't sure."

"Rachel, sweetie, who is it?" Came a male voice from the other room.

"Come on. I want you to meet my dads." Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's large hand and guided him toward the dinning room where her fathers were talking while getting the table ready.

"Dad and daddy, this is Finn." The petite brunette announced, when she got her parent's attention she continued. "Finn, these are my dads: Leroy and Hiram." She said, pointing to each one of them.

"It's nice to meet you." Finn said, a little bit nervous.

"It's very nice to meet you Finn. Our little star had said a lot about you." Hiram said, shaking Finn's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, young man." Her other dad said.

"I guess we can have breakfast now, right?" Rachel asked, clapping her hands.

"Absolutely!" The men exclaimed.

After breakfast, the four of them spent the rest of the morning having a pleasent conversation. At first, Finn was a little bit scared of her dads. He had never met two dads, it was just one he had to dealt with. But Hiram and Leroy were really nice to him, so soon enough Finn started to relax and enjoy the meeting.

He was able to get to know more about Rachel's childhood and how hard it was for her to grow up in a small town where people didn't approve her dads relationship and consequently, despite a kid raised by two gay men. He felt an urge of pride inside of him at knowing how far she went, even thought he only met her a few months ago, he could said he was proud of his _girlfriend_. He didn't think he could ever get tired of calling her that, for now...

"I'm glad you took my advice." Hiram told her daughter. After breakfast, they walked to the living room to continue their conversation.

"Me too." Rachel replied, sharing a look with Finn who smiled at her.

"Now that our baby girl is in good hands, we can go back home without being worried." Leroy stated, patting Finn on the back.

"Are you two leaving?" Rachel pouted.

"Oh sweetheart, it's time for us to get back home. We can't be here forever."

"I know. It's just that I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too, sweetie. But we promise to stay in touch." Hiram assured.

"And we're going to see you on tour." Leroy said.

"Really?" Rachel's face lit up.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss our little star singing on the big stage."

"That's so great" She beamed, standing up and going to where her dads sat on the couch to hug them. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." They said in union, hugging their daughter.

* * *

Later that day Julie had arrived to take Rachel to yet another radio interview. Luckly for the new couple, they could spend some more time together on the way to the studio, since Finn was back as being her security. Julie told them to be a little careful in public because it was too soon to reveal a romance between the singer and her bodyguard.

On their way back, Rachel and Finn sat on the backseat on the car again while Julie sat on the front seat, talking on her cell phone.

"Today was a busy day, huh?" Rachel spoke tiredly. Her head was resting on his shoulder and their fingers were intertwined.

"Yeah." Finn whispered. "I liked your dads." He told her honestly.

"They liked you too."

"Really?" He asked, looking down at Rachel nodding her head.

"Because they know you make me happy. And they're happy when I'm happy." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning closer to her face. "I like that way." Finn whispered before kissing her.

"Hmm, me too." Rachel mumbled before kissing him back.


	18. Chapter 18: First Time

**Thank you so much for the reviews! ****Sorry for taking so long to update this fic but here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

Another day of extensive rehearsal for the tour and Rachel couldn't wait to go home and take a relaxing bubble bath. She was very tired but also excited about how the set list and the concert concept turned out.

Rachel and Finn had decided to eat dinner at her house as they were going to spend the night together.

When they got back to her home, Finn helped her go to her bedroom. Her body was so tired that she couldn't even move so Finn took her in his arms and walked up the stairs, heading to her room.

"Thank you," she kissed him before he put her back on the ground.

"You're welcome. How about I order dinner while you take your bath?" he suggested.

"That'd be great," she moaned in appreciation as she took off her shoes.

"Alright then," he said before leaving the room.

Moments later Rachel walked into the living room wearing her pajamas and feeling more relaxed after her bubble bath. Finn had set the food on the wood center table.

"I'm so hungry," she stated, looking at the food and licking her lips.

"I've ordered Chinese food," Finn told her.

Since they'd gotten together, they never had a chance to go out on a real date, mostly because they were both working. Albeit, they were always together but they were always professional and besides the closest ones in Rachel's staff, nobody outside knew Rachel was dating her bodyguard. Plus, the fact that it was always crazy outside with fans and paparazzi was a huge factor for them to choose to enjoy their alone moments, in privacy at home.

They sat on the cushions beside each other and started opening the little boxes.

"This is so surreal," Finn said, looking at his surroundings.

"What?" Rachel asked, before taking a bite of her sushi.

"You and I having dinner here," Finn responded with a crooked smile.

"Isn't it what we usually do?" she asked again, confused.

"Yes, but I never thought I'd be dating you, Rachel Berry," Finn admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no-" Rachel started protesting.

"No, not like that, Rachel Berry the famous singer." Finn quickly corrected himself. "I mean, the girl who is extremely talented, passionate, funny, smart and absolutely beautiful," Finn said that in a serious tone, being completely honest with her.

"Stop it," Rachel said, turning her head down, blushing furiously.

"But it's true," he insisted, pecking on her lips.

"It really means a lot to me. Being with someone who likes me for who I am and not for what I have," she replied.

The couple continued eating their dinner as they talked about many things besides work. After they had finished eating, they moved to the couch to watch a movie but that was soon forgotten as a full-on make out session began. Since they had started dating, they'd always be all over each other as soon as an opportunity appeared, which it could be difficult sometimes.

Finn was on top of Rachel, nibbling her neck whilst his hand caressed her skin under her top.

"Would you like to stay over?" she asked shyly.

Finn stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with wide eyes. They hadn't had their first time yet. There was never a time and while Finn had wished it to happen soon, he certainly was surprised by her invitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "If you're not ready yet, I can totally wait. I want it to be special."

"I'm ready to be with you completely," she told him, placing both her hands on his cheeks, caressing his skin. "It will be special because it's gonna be with you," she stated simply with a sweet smile.

Finn couldn't help but smile back at her response before kissing her passionately, pouring all his feelings into it. He got up from the couch holding her, as Rachel hooked her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss his face as he guided them up the stairs.

Entering into her bedroom, Finn closed the door behind him with his foot as his hands were busy groping her butt. Rachel started unbuttoning his shirt, caressing the skin underneath it.

Finn placed her gently on her bed, just like that time she got drunk at Jesse's movie premiere night and he had to take her to the bedroom. He remembered how she kissed him that night, even if she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"What?" she asked, noticing how pensive he looked all of sudden.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something," he said trying to brush it off.

"What is it? You can tell me," she told him softly.

"That night when you kissed me," Finn said.

"Which one?"

"That movie premiere night."

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "That was so out of line. I'm so sorry," she apologized, shaking her head still ashamed of her blunt behavior that night.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did," he confessed, giving a peck on her lips before continuing. "I couldn't sleep that night wondering if the kiss meant something to you," he admitted. Since they started seeing each other, it was the first time they talked about that night again.

"I guess I was sort of attracted to you even if I didn't realize that at the time," Rachel said. "Maybe I didn't want to think about it since we work together," she concluded.

"I think I was attracted to you since day one. It was hard to be around you and not being able to kiss you," he said bashfully. Finn knew he was with somebody else back then but he had never felt real till he met Rachel. Being with Rachel made him feel like he was capable of doing anything and he was proud to call her his girlfriend, not because of her celebrity status but because of her personality. She was truly inspiring.

"Well, now you can do anything you want," she whispered, raising her eyebrow as her eyes met his.

"Anything?" he whispered back, his eyes full of lust.

"Anything," she whispered in his ear, before nibbling it which made him shiver.

Finn quickly crashed his lips on hers, leaving their conversation behind and getting back to what they had been in mind. When they stopped kissing each other, his mouth moved to her neck as his hands found the hem of her top and pulled it off her.

"Beautiful," Finn whispered in awe before kissing and licking her breasts.

When Rachel took off her pants, Finn looked at her worriedly. "I don't have any condoms," he said. He wanted to slap himself for not being prepared.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Finn kissed his girlfriend on appreciation. He positioned himself between her legs and looked straight in her eyes and caressed her cheeks.

"I love you," his voice came into a whisper but his tone was certain. Before she could respond to his declaration, Finn entered into her. As they moved together in one rhythm, the spent the night showing how much they loved each other.

* * *

The next morning Rachel opened her eyes slowly and found a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hi," he replied with a grin.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes ago when your alarm went off. But I didn't want to wake you right away, you looked so peaceful. And I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Let me prove to you this is real," she said as she leaned to kiss him.

"Hmm. So good," he said when they broke the kiss, his arms circling her.

They stayed enjoying each others embrace for around 10 minutes till Rachel looked at the clock.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we have to get up to go to the shoot studio," she told him.

"When did Julie say she was coming?" he inquired.

"At 8. I think we'll have time to get ready before she arrives."

"Good, cause it'd be weird getting caught in bed by her," Finn mused.

"I know. She's my friend but I'd prefer skipping an awkward moment."

"For sure," he agreed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said as she got out of the bed.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

The two of them took a shower before getting ready. When Julie arrived she was surprised to see Finn already there and did notice he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Since Rachel got into the studio, she had been working non-stop. It was past three in the afternoon when everyone had a break to have lunch. Rachel, Finn and Julie stayed at the singer's trailer to eat there. Later, Julie left to talk to the director but told them she'd go back to call Rachel to tell her when she needed to go back filming.

Finn and Rachel took the opportunity to enjoy each others company. Moments later, somebody knocked on the door and Rachel and Finn stopped kissing.

"Come in," she called, stepping away from Finn.

"Hey Rach, I'd like to talk to you," the drummer announced.

"I should leave-" Finn said as he started walk to the door.

"No Finn, you can stay," John said.

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I've found out recently that my wife is expecting."

"Oh my God, John. That's amazing!" Rachel beamed, hugging him.

"Congratulations, man," Finn said, patting his back.

"Thanks. And that's what I need to talk to you. Since she's pregnant, I need to stay with her and help her with the baby. And that means that I can go with you guys in the beginning but I will not be able to stay through the whole tour."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I totally understand. Family should always come first," Rachel assured him.

"Thank you for understanding," he smiled. "And since you will need a new drummer, I thought that Finn could be up for the job," John suggested.

"Finn?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Of course, he's really good. Sometimes during rehearsals he's there playing too."

"What do you say?" Rachel turned to the tall guy.

"Well, I can audition," Finn said.

"You'll have to learn how to play all the songs," Rachel told him.

"I kinda know all your songs at heart," he said, shyly.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Well then, you have to start practicing for the upcoming shows," she told Finn before turning to John. "And we have to talk better about your schedule. Which dates you can play till you leave."

"Absolutely. Thank you so much, Rachel."

"No problem. And please keep in touch with us."

"Will do. I better go now. Bye."

"Bye."

They watched John leave before they looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're ready for this rockstar life style?" she asked in a teasing way.

"You know, I think I'll be able to handle it," he said, holding her by the waist closer to him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides, as the drummer, I will get to see you from behind. And I love your behind," he said, squeezing her butt.

She giggled. "Down boy!" She patted him lightly on his arm.

At that moment, there was another knock on the door. This time was Julie.

"John told me the news," she stated.

"Yes, luckily for us we've already found a replacement," Rachel said pointing to Finn.

Julie looked at him seriously before speaking. "You know that you'll have to make a test before it's official and double rehearsal to caught up. This is Rachel's career and it's very important to have the best."

"I know that and I completely agree," he said, nodding his head.

"Good," she said. "You go get change so we can go back to the studio," Julie said to Rachel.

"Ok," She nodded her head.

When they were left alone again, they looked at each other with a sly smile.

"It's gonna be great"

* * *

Later that day when Finn was already at home, he was going to celebrate the news with Puck and Santana, since the couple have demanded it because they haven't spent much together.

There's a knock on the door and Finn walked to the door to answer it.

"Hi Finn," Quinn said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant," she told him, placing her hands on her swollen belly.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome!**

**And if you enjoy reading my fics, "Try Something New" will be updated soon too! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: True or Not

**Sorry for taking so long to update this fic and big thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 19**

_Later that day when Finn was already at home, he was going to celebrate the news with Puck and Santana since the couple had demanded it because they hadn't spent much time together with their friend._

_There was a knock on the door and Finn walked to the door to answer it._

_"Hi Finn," Quinn said._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she told him, placing her hands on her swollen belly._

Finn's eyes bulged at the sight of his very pregnant ex standing at his doorstep. After realizing what was going on, Finn started laughing freely, the sound echoing in the hallway.

"Finn!" Quinn reprimanded him, annoyed by his reaction to the news. "I can't believe you're laughing at something that is so serious."

"And I can't believe you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that," Finn retorted in a serious tone.

"What are you saying? I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, pointing to her growing belly. "I can show you the exam."

"How far along?" Finn asked leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" She said with feigned confusion.

"How far along are you, Quinn?' Finn repeated the question.

"It doesn't matter, what it matters is that we're having a baby," Quinn smiled, taking a step forward which made him take a step back in return.

"We what?!" He exclaimed. "Are you seriously trying to convince me that you're having my baby?" He questioned with a frown.

In that moment Santana and Puck arrived on the floor, walking over to the couple arguing in the hallway. Getting closer to the apartment, Santana was the first to notice Quinn's growing belly.

"Oh who's the lucky one?" Santana asked sarcastically, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the blonde woman.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked at her. Before she could respond, Finn spoke first. "You know San, Quinn came here to tell me the news," He said in an ironic tone. "and she thought that I would believe her."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful," Santana clapped her hands together mockingly.

"You really don't give up, huh?" Puck asked shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I thought you would be a good dad for this baby but I guess you're still too coward to handle any kind of responsibility," Quinn accused turning her attention to Finn.

"The thing is that I'm not gonna fall for one of your lies again. This is over," Finn emphasized motioning to them, "and as far as I'm concerned, you're not gonna fool me anymore."

"Who's the father then?" Puck questioned.

"That's none of your business," Quinn replied coldly.

Santana eyes widen as if she had realized something. "Oh no, is it the guy from the agency?" She pondered and by the expression of Quinn's face, she took it as her guess was correct. "Oh man, that's priceless! I heard the gossip the last time I went there but I had no idea you would be the dumb chick."

"I didn't say it was him," Quinn argued.

"Oh please, you're so predictable that it isn't funny," Santana scoffed back at her.

Finn watched the whole thing till he spoke again. "Wait a minute. Not only you wanted me to take care of a baby that isn't mine but you also cheated on me? I can't believe you! How can you do that?" He exclaimed angrily.

"It was a mistake, Finn. I was afraid of losing you."

"Oh so you decided to sleep with another guy to feel better?" He retorted.

"It was just a one night thing. It didn't mean anything." Quinn cried but Finn didn't budge; he knew pretty well she could do or say anything to make him believe her.

"Please, everyone at the agency said it happened for quite some time till he dumped you for another one," Santana revealed and Quinn glared at the Latina.

"This is unbelievable," Finn sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Come on San, let's go inside and let them finish their conversation," Puck suggested, guiding his girlfriend to the apartment.

"Fine. I was actually tired of standing here." Santana said following Puck inside.

Finn and Quinn stood before each other in the hallway in silence.

"What are you gonna do with the baby?" He asked.

"Probably gonna give up for adoption."

"That's a good thing," he said. The baby would be in better hands with a couple ready to be parents instead of staying with its biological mother.

"You seem different now," Quinn stated.

"Yes, I'm happy now. My whole life I thought I was supposed to be this certain way and I didn't think I could do something else, something I wanted and now I do and it's awesome."

"And who made you think like that? Cause I don't believe you came to that conclusion by yourself."

He laughed naturally not bothering to be offended by her statement. "It's true. It was thanks to this beautiful person who came into my life."

"Oh so you're already with someone else."

"Look Quinn, I think it's better for you to go. Like you saw, I have visits and I don't have time to hear your insults."

"If that' what you want."

"It is."

"Fine."

"Goodbye." She didn't respond and he just closed the door. Finn strode to the kitchen where Puck and Santana were sitting on the stools by the counter chatting.

"Let's celebrate!" He exclaimed and the couple looked at each other before breaking into big smiles.

Each grabbed a bottle of beer and cheered. It had been years since they got to spend some time at Finn's place. Usually, it always was at Puck's place but now Finn was free to invite his friends to his own apartment.

The old friends spent the time catching up but it was getting late so the couple thought it was better to go. After saying goodbye to his friends, Finn closed the front door of his apartment and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Images of what happened a couple of hours ago played in his mind.

He shook his head and then his thoughts went to Rachel, her warm chocolate eyes and sweet voice always calmed him. He wished he could see her now, or even just talk to her but it was too late and he knew she had another busy schedule tomorrow. So he did what he usually did at night before going to bed: he sat on his chair in front of his desk, opened a window on his computer and searched for one of Rachel's videos and watched her sing, his fingers touching the screen.

* * *

In the morning, Rachel was doing some radio interview to promote her album and give away tickets for her upcoming tour. When she was ready, she walked down stairs to find Finn waiting in the living room.

"Hey you." She said, noticing he looked a little distracted.

"Hey," he instantly got up from the couch to greet her; they enjoyed their moment alone by kissing passionately.

As they broke the kiss, Finn quickly buried his face on the crook of her neck, holding her body tight to his.

Noticing his mood, Rachel looked at him concernedly. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

"It's nothing," he tried to brush it off, but Rachel didn't take that.

"Come on, you can tell me," she insisted. He looked down at her face; her eyes were warm and understanding. He knew he could open up to her.

"It's just… Quinn came to my apartment last night. She's pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel exclaimed putting a hand on her mouth.

"I know, and she wanted me to believe that I was the father of the baby."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted to trap me. Apparently the dad is the guy from the model agency," Finn explained, still disgusted by what Quinn wanted to do.

"That's awful."

"I know, poor kid," he said sadly, lowering his head to look at the ground, a thought crossed his mind. "How come you didn't ask if I were the father?" Finn inquired.

"Because if you were, you would've told me first," she replied simply. Her bright smile was so contagious that Finn couldn't help but grin back.

"I love you so much." He declared truthfully.

"I love you, too."

"You do?" He asked with a boyish grin, he knew that she felt the same for him as he felt for her but hearing her saying it to him was amazing.

"Yes, very much." She nodded, on the tip of her toes wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Come on lovebirds, we have to leave now." They were interrupted by Julie who came from the office.

"You're just hurrying us because you can't wait to go to the Latterman," Rachel remarked. This afternoon Rachel was going to the Late Show with David Letterman to perform her single and do a little interview to talk about her tour afterwards.

It was going to be the last talk show she would appear before going on tour. She thought it was good because it'd be a short interview and he wouldn't talk about her date life. As much as she didn't want to talk about her personal life in public, she also didn't like to lie about her relationship.

"I'm excited too. I've always liked to watch the Late Show," Finn commented.

"Let's go then." Julie hushed them.

At Letterman, first they went inside so Rachel and the band could rehearsal and then Rachel went to the dressing room to get ready for her performance at the end of the show.

"Wow! You look absolutely amazing!" Finn praised the second he saw Rachel getting out of the dressing room to go to the studio.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She was wearing a sparkling black dress with gold heels and her hair was in a ponytail. She looked like a rock star - a very hot and sexy one - he might add.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Julie rushed them, Rachel didn't know if it was because they were late or because her friend wanted to go back to the studio to see David.

It was time for Rachel to sing with the band so Finn stayed behind the cameras to watch her just like he usually did.

Once again he was blown away by Rachel – _his girlfriend_. Now he could call her that way, only then he had realized that it was the first time he went to see her sing as not only her bodyguard but her boyfriend. He was really proud of her and applauded and cheered after she was done just like everyone in the audience.

"How about that Paul?" Dave asked as he walked toward where Rachel was.

"That was amazing!" Paul replied.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dave said before taking Rachel's hand who said a small thank you. "Rachel Berry, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be right back." He said to the camera before turning to Rachel to talk to her.

After the commercials Rachel was back but this time she was sitting on the armchair to chat with Dave. The interview was short; they talked about a few different things.

Then, they drove to the radio station, which wasn't too far away from there.

Rachel was currently sitting in the studio waiting for them to get on air so she could talk to the fans at home.

"We are back here with the talented singer Rachel Berry. How are you Rachel?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm great! I'm excited to be here promoting my new album and actually hearing the single being played was super cool."

"That's awesome! Fans have been calling here since the beginning of the show. We're gonna read some questions for you and some will actually talk to you over the phone."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay. Now let me ask you something, what have been different from the first album to this new one? I remember the first time you came here to promote your first album and you said you didn't know what to expect from the people."

"Well, back then I had no idea if people would like my songs because I was a new artist and I wanted to thank you guys for giving me the opportunity to show my work here first – I was thrilled with the response and now I'm excited to share my newest work with the fans… I'm really happy with the songs of this new album and I can't wait to sing them live to my fans."

"And they're excited to hear you sing to them!" He completed. "And don't forget to call us to get a chance to win a pair of tickets for Rachel Berry's tour."

"Okay, so here's the first question: Alicia in the Bronx wants to ask you how was high school for you?"

"I have to say it wasn't easy. I was not popular, the other kids would make fun of my clothes and my looks but I always knew I wanted to be a singer so I focused on that and I had help of my dads who have always been supportive."

"I bet those punks are kicking themselves now, huh?" The dj said.

"Probably."

Finn was in the studio in the corner watching the interviews. He felt a little ashamed because he was one of those "punks" at his own school that would make fun of other kids.

Even when he went to NYC with Quinn, they thought it was going to be easy to be in the big city. They were happy to leave their small town but back there they were popular and the golden couple and they thought it was going to be just like that in New York. That was a stupid thought. They were just a young couple without money just like any other and Finn had to learn the hard way, but at least he learnt – unlike Quinn.

The DJ read another question to Rachel and then they talked a little bit and they paused to play some songs.

Finn went over Rachel who was drinking water.

"How was that?" She asked.

"That was great," Finn told her with a smile.

"Thanks!" She beamed without getting closer to Finn after all there were people around them and they could notice there was something more than professional between them.

The radio interview was pretty good; surprisingly there were no questions about her love life which Rachel was thankful for that.

"Ok, so here's the last question for you, Rachel: what's your advice for the people out there who are following their dreams?"

"Don't give up. You might get obstacles on your way, a few bumps ahead but just keep going focus on what really matters to you. Also, it's very important to find yourself. I had this huge transition when I move into New York and it took me some time to find myself and be comfortable in my own skin and after that that I really started my career."

And it was true, right when she moved by herself to New York it was pretty hard and she didn't feel like she would make it. She had a lot of insecurities that came from her experience in high school so when she finally decided to leave all that behind and start her new life in the city was when she saw that she could go further.

* * *

Later that day Rachel was watching a movie laying on the couch with Finn when Julie walked into the room.

"I just got a call from Allan."

"What happened?"

"He told me that he got informed that there's going to be some article about you on the new US Weekly issue."

"What exactly?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't know what it's gonna be about but he said that he'll call if he gets any new information."

"Ok." Rachel nodded her head. "Do you think is anything about…?" She trailed off, Julie knowing exactly what she meant.

"We don't really know. But it could be." Julie replied honestly.

Rachel turned to Finn who had been watching her the whole time. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and kissed her forehead, both wondering what kind of article that magazine wrote about her.

**Please read and review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Tour

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, it's one of the last ones, I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to check it out my newest fic called 'Play With Me' I'm gonna post the second chapter soon. :) **

**Chapter 20**

A few days had passed and Rachel and Finn continued to enjoy their new relationship. It could be tricky to hide a relationship, especially when you're a famous person but they managed to find any opportunity to sneak out and be together more than just for work.

Sometimes it was hard for them to not touch each other and be professional; once they almost got caught by a stranger when they were making out in a dressing room but it didn't go further than that. Usually it was just Julie that got to them first, before someone else could see them.

They were aware of the fact that their relationship was quite unusual and maybe it couldn't have worked out well for other couples, but for them it was actually pretty great. For Rachel, it was the first time she was in a relationship after she got famous where she could trust in her boyfriend, there was no doubt for her that Finn loved her for who she was and not for her fame or money. And for Finn it was the first time he was with someone that he wanted to be with, and not because other people said he was supposed to. Rachel believed in him, more than himself.

They didn't go out on dates, holding hands walking on the street like other couples, but they didn't mind. They weren't in a hurry.

Instead, they spent their private time together at their places, mostly Rachel's since it was easier and also bigger. The pool and the bath tub being some of their favorite places.

Rehearsals continued as the first date of her opening tour was getting closer. Finn started participating more since they settled the date of when he'd join the band.

The first part of the tour, Rachel would do small shows in NY and LA, and then she was going to tour around the country opening for Sam.

Rachel was pretty excited to perform live for a big audience. Her first dream was to be on Broadway but since that didn't happen and now it would be something like that, although she still wanted to star in a Broadway show someday.

* * *

Finn and Puck were hanging out at Finn's apartment drinking and watching football. He didn't have to work since Rachel spent the whole day at home trying different outfits to wear on her tour.

"You better get me tickets to see you guys on tour." Puck said, coming from the kitchen with another beer.

"I will, man." Finn assured once more. His friend had been asking him for quite some time and Santana was even worse demanding VIP tickets. Rachel had happily offered as many as they wanted but he wasn't going to tell his friends that.

"So now you have this all to yourself." Puck stated, motioning to his friend's newly bachelor apartment.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking about moving out." Finn told his friend, grabbing some chips in his hand.

"Why? This place is nice." Puck looked at him with a frown, not understanding why Finn would want to move now that he had plenty of space just to himself.

"I know, but the owner wants to raise the rent by, a lot! Besides, it's kind of big now just for me, especially since it doesn't have any furniture besides the ones included in the place. I'd prefer a smaller place, cheaper, y'know, just to sleep in since I spent most of my time working and I'll be going on tour soon." Finn explained.

Honestly, he had been thinking about it for a while and when he got a call from the owner telling about the raise, he had more than enough good reasons to want to move out.

"Spending time with your girlfriend, you mean." Puck smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I know, was just messing with you." Puck smirked, patting his friend. "Now that you mention it, I think I know a place for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my neighbor is renting his other apartment. I can call him. I'm sure he can make a nice price"

"That'd be awesome. Where is it?" Finn asked, getting excited by the newfound information.

"It's a couple of blocks away from my building."

"Great! When can I see it?"

"Wait, dude. I'm gonna call him and ask if we can see the place soon."

"Okay. It's just that I want to move before we go on tour; even though I won't take much with me from here, I want to buy some new things for the new place." Finn explained.

"No, I got you. I'm gonna make a call to him right now." Puck said, grabbing his cell phone in his pocket.

"Thanks, man."

It'd be great if Puck's friend could rent a nice place for a good price for him. Soon, he'd go on tour with Rachel and in the meantime he wouldn't have much time to search for apartments.

* * *

Rachel entered into the office where Julie was waiting for her. "You wanted to talk to me, Julie?" She asked sitting on the opposite chair from her friend who was sitting behind the table.

"Yes, the article about you was released."

"Did you buy the magazine?" Rachel asked her.

"That wasn't necessary. They have posted the article on their website too." Julie informed, turning the laptop to show the page.

"Oh, and what does it say?" Squinting to read it from where she was.

"It's about the replacement of the drummer?"

"Oh?" Rachel looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Don't worry, they don't even mention the name of the new one they just say that the former drummer will leave the band and that it'll ruin the tour and they don't know why he's leaving. Just a load of crap." Julie resumed with a shrug, knowing it was just the typical tabloid stuff.

"That's ridiculous but at least it's nothing big." Rachel concluded. It's ridiculous how tabloids try to mislead things but at the same time, she was glad they didn't find out about her relationship with Finn.

"Exactly. If that's the best they could get that's because they don't know much." Julie reasoned. "There's something else I want to talk to you too."

"What is it?"

"I was able to make special reservations for you in hotels during this first part of the tour."

"Aww! Really? Thank you, Juls!" Rachel beamed, hugging her friend who just laughed.

When Rachel toured for her first album, she shared a room with Julie. It wasn't anything glamorous; it was just good enough so she could have a little privacy.

"You're very welcome. Adam wasn't so keen with the idea but I did some convincing." Julie said, with a knowing look that Rachel easily got the meaning.

"You're the best friend and manager ever."

"And you're the best friend and client ever."

"We make a good team."

"We sure do."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. It was Finn looking for Rachel.

"Can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Sure. I really wanted to talk to you too." Rachel stated, excusing herself and following Finn out of the office. She led them up stairs to her bedroom.

"Yes? You first then," Finn said as they sat on the bed.

"Well, I have some news actually. First, the article in the magazine wasn't about us; it was just mentioning the drummer being replaced but no more info than that. And second is that Julie got some sweet hotel reservations for us while we're on tour."

"That's amazing!"

"I know!"

"We can enjoy the suite hotel room, huh?" Finn said, raising his eyebrow.

"I guess so." She kissed him. "And what did you want to say?"

"I'm gonna move out."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, as I had told you, the owner's raising the price and I don't think it's fair to pay so much for something I don't even spend that much time in. Puck told me about a place his friend is renting; I went out and looked at it and it's pretty good so I'm gonna move before the tour."

"Oh wow."

"What?" Finn asked, unsure of her reaction.

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Okay, I'll move out on Friday."

"If you don't mind I'd love to help."

"Of course I don't mind. I'd love your help."

"It's going to be great!" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. Finn laughed at her excitement, glad she was happy with the news.

* * *

"Dude, this was like the easiest move ever!" Puck stated as he helped Finn place the TV on small wood table.

Those two things were pretty much the only things they had to move, besides them, it was Finn's video games; the rest of the furniture was from the apartment. This one didn't have anything, only kitchen utensils but it was something. The only thing he bought for his new place was a sofa bed.

The new apartment was nice; it had an open floor plan with the living room and kitchen together; allowing enough space to put his sofa bed and TV. The bathroom was big enough for just him and the bedroom was pretty much empty for now without a bed (also having a decent size closet). That was exactly what he was looking for.

"Now I just have to unpack." Finn stated.

"I guess I better go then, San keeps calling me." Puck said, looking at his cell phone seeing there was a couple of missed calls.

"Thanks a lot man… For everything." Finn said. The friends shook hands and hugged each other.

"Anytime."

Puck left the apartment as Finn went to the bedroom to unpack some of his clothes. When he had finished, Finn went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Knock knock?"

Finn turned around to see Rachel on the door. "Hey babe!" He walked toward her, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey! These are for you." She handed him a bouquet of flowers, already in a vase with water.

"Wow, thank you. I think it's the first time I've ever received flowers." Finn commented with a light chuckle. He held the vase and put on the counter in the kitchen and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. "That's very chivalrous of you." He winked, using a word that he had learned from her.

Rachel giggled. "You are very welcome. I thought this place could use some colors."

She pulled away from him to look around the place. "Okay, you were really serious about not having much."

"I told you." He laughed.

"Okay. Here's an idea, I know a great furniture store where you can buy things for your place. Nothing big, just some basic stuff." Rachel suggested.

"That sounds nice but you don't have to buy me stuff."

"And who said I'm going to buy them?" Rachel questioned, with a hand on her hips. "You're going to buy them for you, my friend can give you a discount."

"Really? That's great then!"

"Let's go."

"Wait? Now?"

"Of course, Finn! That's usually the best hour to go there."

"Do I have to change or?"

"No, you look fine. Come on, the driver is waiting for us."

An hour later and they were back at Finn's apartment, he had bought a few things and a table with four chairs that would arrive on Monday.

They headed to the bedroom and Finn was totally surprised by what he found there. It was a brand new king size bed.

"What?!" Finn was completely surprised.

"This is my present to you." Rachel stated with a big smile. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I loved it! And I love you more." Finn exclaimed, spinning Rachel in his arms before laying them both on the mattress.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed and he only laughed. "I know how much you love my bed so I bought one like that for you." She told him.

"You do know that, what I love more is on that bed, right?" Finn said, sitting on the bed and placing Rachel on his lap.

"Good." Rachel kissed him.

"How did you get it in here?"

"I got a little help from Noah and Julie."

"Puck? Really?"

"Yes, he got me a key for the apartment so Julie could come with the guys to put the bed in here."

"You're very sneaky. I love the present. Thank you."

"I'm glad you did. Now you have a very comfortable bed and don't need to sleep on the sofa."

"It'd have been even better if you could sleep here with me."

"I know," she said pouting "but I have to go back home."

"I know that. How long can you stay?"

"The driver will pick me up in a couple of hours."

"Meanwhile we can stay here. I can order us something to eat."

"Sounds great."

* * *

The first day of the tour finally came; Los Angeles being the first city Rachel was going to sing in. Rachel, her band and crew were working really hard to make everything look and sound amazing.

It morning of the first concert, Rachel and the band were doing the sound check. After they were done, the band headed back to their hotel to get some rest, while Rachel stayed there, returning later to the hotel with Julie and Finn.

Finn was looking for Rachel till he found her sitting Rachel on the edge of the stage. He walked toward her taking a seat to sit next to her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just remembering when I came to New York," Rachel started, looking ahead to the empty seats. "And I was so thrilled to be in a big city. I had finally made it. I thought I could do anything; then I got my first 'no' and I was devastated; all I wanted to do was go back home. I cried, for days." She countered, remembering of how hard it was in the beginning.

"I'm sorry, Rach. They're jerks." Finn said, rubbing her back.

"That's how it works the business, but I didn't listen to them; my dream was bigger than them." Rachel countered. She didn't feel sad about what happened anymore, she was so grateful for what she had.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited. This is what I love to do – performing … being on the stage and singing" Rachel said with a big smile and eyes shining.

Finn looked at her, just seeing her talk about it, he could see how much passion she has about what she does. It was the same shiny when he saw her singing in the video on YouTube®.

"And I can't wait to see it." He said, kissing her and soon that turned into a make out session.

They were the only ones left, since even Julie had left to have dinner. They took the opportunity to fool around.

Ten minutes later, they went to the hotel room. Arriving in the room, Rachel found the food on the table with a little note from Julie saying "Enjoy! ;)".

"Julie is the best." Rachel cheered, opening the little boxes while Finn opened the bottle of wine and filled their glasses, handing one to Rachel.

"To the tour!" They toasted.

* * *

Finn was busy working with the security people waiting till Julie would call him to go backstage. He wanted to be as professional as possible but he couldn't wait to see Rachel perform. He had seen the videos of her singing on YouTube, so many times, but nothing compared to watching her sing in person, on talk shows, but this would be the first time he'd get to see her on tour, singing on stage for a big audience.

He wasn't just her bodyguard or her boyfriend; he had become a big fan of hers. Rachel Berry was truly talented; her voice touched him like no other.

He still couldn't believe he was dating her. He was the luckiest man.

"Finn, let's go." Julie called him and he followed her through the hallway; passing a lot of people until they reached Rachel's dressing room.

"It's show time, Rachel." Julie announced as she opened the door.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Rachel asked; her friend left the couple alone.

Finn walked over Rachel, taking her hands in his. "You're going to be amazing. I know you will blow away every person in there, including me."

Rachel looked up at him with a surprised look. "Are you going to watch it?"

"Hell yeah!" Finn exclaimed. He wouldn't miss seeing his girl rocking out for anything.

"I love you, Finn." She declared, even though her expression said it all anyway. She was completely in love with this man in front of her.

"I love you too, so much." Finn whispered close to her lips, parting them with his tongue for a searing kiss, pouring all his emotion into that kiss.

A couple of minutes Rachel had to break the kiss. "I-I have a show to do."

She held his hand and opened the door to find Julie about to enter. Rachel went to the stage while Finn stayed behind the curtains watching her.

The crowd screamed when the lights went off; then screaming even louder when the lights came back on as they saw Rachel on the center of the stage. She looked at her side to find Finn watching; she winked at him while he gave her a thumbs up. She started to sing the first single of her new album.

He couldn't help but film her with his cell phone while he sang along, pumping his fist in the air. He pretty much sang all her songs with her, knowing them by heart.

After the first couple of songs, Rachel greeted the audience and thanked everyone for being there.

One and a half hours later; Rachel was singing the encore. She enjoyed it so much that it felt like time had passed by so fast.

"That was amazing!" Rachel exclaimed, running to jump into Finn's arms that caught her and twirled her around, making her squeal and giggle at the same time.

"You were amazing, Rachel!" Finn told her, kissing all over her face.

"Uh, Finn. I'm all sweaty!" She said scrunching her nose, trying to stay apart.

"I don't care." He said, giving her more kisses and she giggled.

They were interrupted by Julie. "Come on guys, someone could snap a pic of you two going at it."

"Sorry," They said sheepishly.

Rachel went back to her dressing room to take a shower and get changed while Finn stayed outside chatting with her band mates, who were waiting for Rachel so they could leave to celebrate.

They all went to a restaurant Julie had made reservations to celebrate together the first concert of the tour. They were all laughing and cheering the success of the first show.

Rachel and Finn stayed in the corner, sitting next to each other. He had his hand on her thigh under the table while she would rest her head on his shoulder a few times; after all they were still in a public place.

"Know what we should do?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Elope?"

"That doesn't sound so bad." He said, looking at her. "I think we should have our own celebration." He suggested.

"That doesn't sound bad either." Rachel said, getting up. "Let's go!"

The couple left to continue their celebration at their hotel room.


	21. Chapter 21: New Projects

**This is the last chapter after the epilogue. I want to thank everyone who has been following this fic, you guys are the best and if you enjoy my fics please read my newest one called 'Play With Me' :) **

**Chapter 21**

The first part of the tour was a success. They started in Los Angeles, where Rachel played a couple of concerts over the weekend, and then she played in other cities till she finished in New York. Back home she took a few days to relax till she'd get back to work again.

Rachel and Finn spent most of the time together and Rachel even slept at Finn's one night.

_He had been thinking about asking her since they started dating, and he was even surer of it when they said "I love you" to each other. But it was only when he had moved to his new apartment that he thought it was the right time, so he waited till they got back from the first half of the tour to finally ask Rachel if she would like to spend the night in his apartment. _

_Finn planned everything before asking her; he only wasn't sure when he was going to __bring __it up. _

_It was when they were at Rachel's house, curled up on the couch spending a lazy afternoon just watching movies like they did almost every day of their mini __break__ that Finn asked her._

_Rachel noticed he looked pensive. "What?" She asked._

"_Nothing." He shook his head but didn't look up, only smoothing her skin reassuringly._

_Rachel didn't buy that and turned her body to his, holding his chin up to look her in the eyes. "You can tell me anything, Finn." She assured him, smiling softly._

"_Well, I actually want to ask you something." He said, licking his lips._

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Huh, well, you know how we always spend time together, either here or at my place and it's awesome!" Finn spoke and Rachel just nodded in agreement, smiling. _

"_Would you like to spend the night at my place? Not just hang out, but like, stay the night there?" He clarified and stared at her, waiting for her response._

_Rachel looked at him in the eye for a moment before smiling brightly. "I'd love to." She said. _

"_Really?" Finn asked in surprise._

"_Of course Finn!" She confirmed and Finn smiled back._

_Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "You're so cute." She gushed, holding his face with her hands and placing kisses on his lips._

…

_Finn woke up early to clean up his apartment and went grocery shopping to buy everything necessary for the romantic dinner he wanted to prepare for Rachel. _

_She was going with her driver, like she usually did which it let Finn to have plenty of time to organize everything._

_Finn looked at the clock and saw it was time to start getting dressed; he took a last look at the food he prepared and went to the bathroom to take shower, shave and dressed himself. He walked back to the living room to wait for his girlfriend._

_He stood up when he heard the doorbell ring, grabbing the bouquet of roses he bought for Rachel and strode toward the front door, taking a last glance at the room before opening the door._

"_Hi." She said smiling. Rachel was wearing a summer dress, simple but very feminine. _

"_Hey, babe. You look gorgeous." He said smiling. "These are for you." He took the bouquet behind him and handed to Rachel._

"_Thank you, Finn. These are beautiful and you look handsome too." She said before kissing him._

_They broke the kiss as it started heating up; after all they were still standing in the hallway. _

_They entered into the apartment and Rachel instantly noticed the changes in the room._

_The couch and TV were in the corner while the table they bought at Rachel's friend store was placed on the center in the living room with two chairs, each placed __opposite__ the other. The table was set__ with candles__. There were also candles spread on the kitchen's counter._

"_Finn, you didn't have to do all that." She gasped. _

"_I wanted to. You deserve everything and more." He circled her waist, bringing her close to him and kissed her. She automatically placed her arms around his neck kissing him back._

"_I love you," She whispered against his lips._

"_I love you too." _

_They had a lovely dinner and then they went straight to bed to continue their fun. Like he had told her, he loved his new bed but what he loved more was having her __in __it with him. _

_He thought it was awesome to wake up in the morning with her at his apartment. Finn didn't know why he was nervous in the first place, Rachel loved everything. He was super excited to have her in his apartment, even though he barely stayed there himself since he was on tour with her. _

_He loved to wake up in the morning with Rachel in his arms, and while they had done that many times at Rachel's place, it was the first time Finn got to have her in his home and do all those things like cooking for her, and having breakfast together in the morning. _

_He thought it'd be nice if they__ lived together. They could work. _

* * *

Time to get back to work and Rachel went to LA to film the music video for her second single before she started the second part of the tour where she would do it with Sam.

Unlike the first single that was a more pop upbeat song, the second single was a power ballad and the concept for the music video was basically Rachel wearing a big gown singing for the camera in different shots and her in a room with a guy. It was simple but it'd take three days to film the whole music video.

"That's so beautiful!" Rachel gushed at the gown, in her trailer as someone applied the make up on her. It was a strapless lilac gown that sparkled all over it. As she arrived to the shoot, the director's assistant showed Rachel the set where she was going to film her solo shots. He mentioned that they added a white piano where they were going to film her beside it too.

"You're gonna look gorgeous in it." The makeup artist said.

"I have to say this song is my favorite on your album." The hairstylist told her. There were almost ten people in the trailer between crew, her assistant and a guy that had a mini video camera and filmed all the behind the scenes stuff.

"Mine too." Julie agreed. "I really love the angst of the song."

"I cry every time I hear it." The hairstylist admitted and they laughed.

"Oh my goodness, I know. I asked Julie to bring tissue box because I know I'll cry while filming the music video." Rachel confessed, after all she still cried every time she sang a solo.

"I'll need a few ones too." The hairstylist requested.

"Don't worry; the makeup is water proof." The makeup artist assured the singer.

"That's great. Thank you." Rachel said.

Half hour passed and Rachel was ready to start filming, most people had left the trailer to stay in the set waiting for her. That was when Finn entered into the trailer to get her.

As he saw her in that gown, Finn stopped with his jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" She asked timidly.

"Wow, Rachel... you look absolutely stunning!" Finn said in awe.

"Thank you." She blushed, feeling like a school girl getting complimented by her first crush.

He strode toward his girlfriend to kiss her but she stopped him.

"We can't Finn. It'll ruin the makeup." She said hesitantly, wanting to kiss him just as much.

"But I want to kiss you so much." He groaned, licking his own lips.

"I know. Maybe just a peck." She said, and they puckered their lips, touching each other's lightly. Before he could try to deepen the kiss, Rachel moved away.

"Tease!" He huffed.

"We have to go now before someone comes in." She reminded him.

Finn helped Rachel take the steps out of the trailer and guided her to the lot. As Rachel arrived on set, everyone was waiting for her.

The director greeted her and talked about what she had to do in the shot.

As they filmed, Rachel really liked how it was turning out the takes, and the camera effects were great too. She liked doing music vídeos, it was when she could act and play a different role like she were in a musical.

* * *

Finn joined the band in the second part of the tour, when Rachel started touring all over the country opening for Sam. The tour bus wasn't as comfortable as home but they enjoyed visiting new states and meeting new fans. Rachel took pictures of everything to post on her twitter or add to her scrapbook she had made for the tour.

It was a great experience for them and Finn and Rachel weren't so much worried on hiding their relationship to the people while on tour. Although they did like to sneak out to spend some time by themselves. Sometimes they'd skip lunch to stay in the tour bus or walk around the city holding hands. It was exciting and new to them.

Finn and Sam got close too. All the guys from the band liked to reunite in their free time to make jam sessions or play poker.

Rachel noticed her boyfriend's interest for music - not only playing an instrument but its whole process too, and suggested Finn to go to the studio to watch the production.

That's when Sam invited Finn to work as music producer. He introduced him to his friends in NY.

Finn hadn't been bodyguard since he joined the band on the tour and instead of going back to his old job when the tour ended; he started working as music producer in NY.

He had to admit he was never the brightest kid in school, he usually took more time to learn things but the only thing he learned by himself was when he taught himself how to play the drums, and now working as music producer, he quickly learned the process. He had no experience whatsoever with the process but he gradually started learning, plus he was working with some of the best people in the business.

Finn was excited about his new work. That was something that turned current since he met Rachel, he started doing things that he liked and also started experiencig new things that felt refreshing to him.

He didn't feel the pressure of having to do the things people expected him to do like in high school and how Quinn made him feel.

"That was pretty good Finn. The arrangements you added worked so well on the song." Sam complimented. They have been in the studio for a couple of hours working on new songs.

"Thanks Sam. I liked the final result too." He stated, proud of his work.

They stayed in the studio till 8pm, and then Finn headed to Rachel's.

"I've never imagined of being a music producer. I've always loved music and even wanted to be in a band when I was a kid. But that was unexpected, a good surprise!" Finn spoke excitedly as Rachel watched him, sitting on his lap with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you, babe!" She kissed him. "I love how passionate you're about that."

"That's because of you. You're so inspiring and being around you and working with you, seeing how much passion you have for everything you do, made _me_ want that for myself." He said honestly.

"Oh, you're gonna get laid tonight."

"Awesome!" They laughed.

Since Rachel and Finn weren't boss and employee anymore, they started being more open about their relationship back home. There was no buzz, nothing major in the media about them, the first ones to speculate were just Rachel fans who only made brief comments on twitter.

With his new job and their relationship getting more serious, Finn thought they could take their relationship to the next level.

* * *

Julie walked upstairs to Rachel's room after exiting the office. She had been there for a while talking on the phone and accessing the computer.

"Rachel?" She called, knocking on the door that was cracked open.

"Come in." Rachel said, coming from her suit bathroom.

"First just hear me out, ok?" Julie requested as she entered into the room, grabbing Rachel by the hand and leading them to sit on the bed.

The petite brunette followed suit, sitting up straight on the bed. "What is it?" Rachel asked, paying attention to her friend.

"I got a call from a producer of this musical that is going to be on Broadway soon, he said the director asked if you'd like to audition for the lead part," Julie said, eyeing her friend.

"W-what musical?" Rachel asked.

"Wicked."

Rachel opened her mouth but stopped, not saying anything for a moment. "I don't know." She finally spoke, shaking her head.

"Look Rachel, this is a good opportunity for you and your career and that's what you really wanted, right?"

"Yes, but that's when I didn't know better, when I thought that my talent was what it mattered."

"This is the show business, you know how it works." Julie pointed out. "But it's your chance to prove them wrong, to show them that you're a star." Seeing as she still looked hesitant Julie said. "Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok, thank you, Julie." She watched Julie leave the room, leaving her by herself to think.

She was hesitant about this audition because she didn't have good experiences in the past.

Rachel had a great career but it wasn't an easy road till where she was now. She had heard a lot of 'no' along the way and in school it was tough. But with the support of her dads she kept working hard to go after her dreams. When she moved to New York, there were times that all she wanted was to go back home but then she'd talk to her parents and they'd convince her not to. They reminded her of her dream and her talent, and that she should continue to chase her dreams, no matter what.

She looked at her nightstand, seeing a picture of her with her dads. The picture was from where Rachel signed her first album contract and they went to celebrate that. Her dads were wearing a t-shirt saying "Rachel Berry's #1 fans".

Rachel wasn't one to back out from a challenge, she took chances.

Perhaps the director only invited her because she was famous now but she was going to prove she was worth and she deserved to star in the play because of her talent.

Rachel went downstairs, finding Julie in the kitchen. "When is the audition?" She asked and Julie smiled.

* * *

"They haven't called you yet?" Finn asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No, it's been a week."

"Don't worry Rachel! They'd be crazy not picking you." He assured, rubbing his hand on her back.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey, hey, stop that." He said. "You're amazing and unbelievably talented. Don't ever doubt that, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled, placing her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes till Finn spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about -"

The phone rang and Rachel stood up. "Hello?"

By Rachel's expression Finn could tell it was about the musical. He stayed quiet watching her short conversation on the phone.

A couple of minutes later she hung up the phone. "It was the musicals producer." She announced.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

* * *

**Did Rachel get the part? And what Finn wanted to talk about with Rachel?**

**What do you guys think fo Finn becoming a music producer?**

**Reviews are LOVE! :)**


End file.
